La princesa de Hogwarts
by Elizabeth P.Gil
Summary: No me llames princesa los títulos mobiliarios jamás me han gustado.
1. Prólogo

"Cuando ella tocaba, parecía que el mundo se arrodillaba ante su magnificencia, las manos volaban cual alas de gaviota atravesándome el pecho con la melodía que interpretaba, parecía que recorría con cada nota algún extremo de mi ser y lo elevaba hasta el cielo y ahí estando tan arriba en el aire, ella lo dejaba caer cuando volvía el rostro hacia nosotros y las bellas avellanas que le iluminaban el rostro me mataban cual dagas con su indiferencia, con su rencor".


	2. Primera parte

Capítulo 1.

Era el año 1815 cuando recién llegaba con las pocas pertenencias que tenía guardadas en el pequeño bolso color café que mi tía me había obsequiado algún día de Navidad, no guardaba más que mis pocos recuerdos y algunos centavos que para ese entonces eran mi único capital.

El viaje incómodo en el vagón de carga más alejado de la maquinaria para que el conductor no se percatara de mi presencia duró unas horas lo que a mí me parecieron años, pues mi espalda baja quedo en contra de un centenar de fierros viejos y oxidados que desprendían un fuerte aroma pero que me previeron de calor cuando la nieve comenzó a caer.

Las calles del lugar al que llegaba, el pueblo de Hogsmeade parecían agradables, con sus muchos puestos a los lados y hostales baratos que por tres centavos ofrecían estancia y una comida al día, usted elegía cual hacer, para el desayuno pan y tomate, el almuerzo pan y cebolla, la cena pan y queso si es que quedaba algo de la noche anterior, no había mucho que elegir, la miseria era general, todos padecían de lo mismo aunque yo buscaba una oportunidad, algo más grande que solo pan y complementos, pero estaba acostumbrado a todo eso.

Pasé mi infancia a lado de mi tía y mi tío en una pequeña choza en la avenida Privet Drive, tenían un hijo mi primo, un tanto ruidoso de molestos hábitos que se la vivía molestándome recordándome cada día la penosa muerte de mis padres a manos de un delincuente que una noche sin piedad les arrebató la vida, pero no a mi, yo viví y si lo había hecho seguro que había sido por una buena razón.

Ahora aquel niño andrajoso y mal tratado al que obligaban a fregar trastos y pisos ajenos para obtener unos centavos era libre y podía hacer lo que se me placiera, tenía edad suficiente para conseguir un empleo y así ganar solo para mí el dinero que fuera para permitirme vivir.

Recorrí las calles por horas buscando el lugar más apropiado que me permitiera resguardarme por un tiempo, el clima era más frío a esas horas de la tarde y la nieve se hacía espesa con cada paso que daba.

"Cabeza de puerco"

Hostal, hay vacantes, pase usted.

El letrero dibujaba un gran cerdo casi degollado con sangre brotando de la herida, aquel viejo letrero me daba lo que muchos viajeros decían mala espina, quien se alojaría en un lugar donde su letrero publicitario es un cerdo a medio morir en medio de sangre coagulada y de apariencia fétida que aunque no se notaba a simple vista podía ver con claridad al entre cerrar los ojos, aunque bien todo podría haber sido parte de mi imaginación.

— Te cobraré solo la mitad chico, si te animas, tengo cerveza y estofado caliente en la estufa, es más de lo que cualquiera de estos tontos te podría ofrecer.

— Cómo es que tiene estofado en la estufa acaso usted...

— No todo el estofado debe llevar carne chico — levanto una gran hacha en el aire, el peso de esta lo obligó a caer de forma pesada sobre sus talones, trastabilló y la nieve lo hizo deslizarse hasta el suelo.

— Esta usted bien — me acerqué al anciano que ya había lanzado el hacha con fuerza hasta dejarla bien clavada en la nieve. — deje que...

— Oye chico aún soy fuerte — me arrebató su propio brazo y se levanto con pesadez, la que suelen cargar las personas cansadas más que de los años de los Dolores del alma, podía ver en sus ojos la soledad que lo acogía.

— Creo que el estofado sin carne será una buena cena — busque las tres monedas para poder colocarlas en su mano.

— No se paga por adelantado — dio unos pasos hacia la puerta — pagaras el día en que te vayas de acuerdo — me miró con firmeza, sus ojos brillaban de pronto note las arrugas más marcadas en su rostro duro y afligido a la vez. — puedes llamarme Aberforth Dumbledore.

— Y usted puede llamarme Harry, Harry Potter.

Capítulo 2.

El lugar era pequeño, apenas con unos cuantos muebles viejos de madera desportillada por las polillas y los ratones, las velas ardían en lo alto de un antiguo candelabro plateado que parecía ser lo único fino dentro de la habitación.

— Por qué no tiene luz eléctrica señor — pregunte al verlo encender una nueva vela y remplazar la que estaba por extinguirse

— No, esas cosas solo son pérdidas, quien necesita de la electricidad teniendo esto, funciona igual, mis ojos pueden ver mucho mejor en esta luz, he visitado lugares con eso que le llamas luz eléctrica y lo único que me gano es un ardor terrible en los globos oculares que pareciera que me fueran a explotar. — soplo el fósforo que dejó una ligera nube perfumada — me gusta lo que tengo aquí, es bueno.

Camino por el pequeño espacio, parecía que daba vueltas en círculos llevando, cubiertos, vasos y paños que colocaba con prontitud en la mesa del centro del salón, una jarra de agua fresca y por último la cacerola humeante de vapor perfumado a hierbas y verduras cocidas.

Hundió el cucharón hasta el fondo y sirvió en el plato hondo todo el contenido de la cuchara y lo coloco frente a mí, patatas y espárragos flotaban en un poco de agua salada, hasta el fondo champiñones en cubos finamente picados alcanzaron a salir y ningún rastro de carne.

Aun así el anciano había tenido razón, su estofado era mucho mejor que lo que ofrecían en otros lugares, era incluso mejor de lo que tía Petunia había cocinado en su vida entera, con un sazón especialmente distinto que te daba gusto probar, compartimos la única hogaza de pan y un pequeño trozo de queso que según me dijo le había quedado de la merienda.

— Dormirás en la cama del fondo — dijo mientras levantaba los platos vacíos de la mesa — yo dormiré en aquel pajar — su cabeza se inclinó para señalar el montón de paja que se acumulaba en una de las esquinas más obscuras.

— No lo hará soy su huésped, seré yo quien duerma en la paja.

— No rezongues chico, tomaras la cama hoy, quizá mañana me toque a mí — esbozo lo que parecía una muy ligera sonrisa.

Los días pasaban, la nieve cada vez se espesaba más, Aberforth y yo convivíamos de forma cordial y alegre se había convertido en un gran mentor, sabía de cosas que no imaginaba que alguien en su condición supiera, pero hablaba de los grandes eruditas de siglos atrás como si el mismo los hubiese conocido, era un hombre de fina educación aunque cada que preguntaba sobre su familia se negaba a tocar el tema.

— Era una familia ordinaria Potter, nada particular — pásame el hacha grande

— Pero señor no tiene acaso un hijo, un hermano, sobrino...

— Nada — corto el primer tronco — nada queda de los Dumbledore en esta tierra olvidada y ya no hagas más preguntas acaso yo he querido saber más acerca de tu aburrida vida pasada — dijo con el tono de voz que solía usar una mezcla de sarcasmo y honestidad que solía confundir a la gente del pueblo.

No volví a preguntar aunque varias noches mientras él creía que yo dormía lo descubrí observando un pergamino viejo, y después se limpiaba el rostro lleno de lagrimas como si un secreto grande se ocultara en aquel antiguo pedazo de papel.

El frío del invierno golpeaba con fuerza, la escasez del carbón y cera cada vez era más grande entre los pueblerinos, la gente sufría de pobreza mientras en las altas sociedades se respiraba la calma y paz del calor de un buen fogón a la luz de enormes bombillas que brillaban cegando con el color dorado que iluminaba los salones amplios en donde los banquetes que siempre solían ser bastante sofisticados y excedentes de comida que muchas veces en su mayoría sobraba y eran aquellas sobras el alimento de los perros, o de los cerdos dejando a los empleados de aquellas dinastías aún con más mal sabor de boca.

Había conseguido un empleo en el palacio mayor, un día Aberforth llegó a casa con una notificación entre las manos.

— Mañana comienzas a trabajar muchacho — dijo mientras yo terminaba de leer la premisa — me sorprende que sepas leer — torció la boca con soltura — esa tía tuya no era tan mala después de todo.

— No fue ella quien me enseñó — respondí sin dejar de mirar aquella letra. De escritura fina, letra perfecta y bien definida, la ortografía era perfecta incluso caía en lo superior.

" Queda a mi bien decir que el señor Harry Potter será recibido para comenzar con sus labores en el castillo de Hogwarts mañana a primera hora, deberá acudir a los salones principales donde se le otorgaran sus deberes.

Con atención. Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Peverell".

Doble de nuevo la carta por la mitad justo como estaba cuando me fue entregada, Aberforth me observaba encorvado con las manos sobre el respaldo de la silla esperando mi reacción, sonreí lentamente y me correspondió de la misma manera.

— No sé cómo lo ha conseguido señor, pero muchas gracias. — le estreche en un buen abrazo que de inmediato corto de tajo alejándose de mi.

— Aprovéchalo muchacho, créeme que no todos pueden entrar a ese lugar.

— Dígame, realmente es un castillo, es decir ahí vive un rey o algo así.

— Desde luego que sí — comenzó a servir la cena — un rey un tanto soberbio y también quisquilloso — volvía a pasear por la sala — que no te sorprenda si lo crees un hombre noble y amable, sabe muy bien lo que quiere y sobre todo cómo conseguirlo. — se quedó mirando el fuego un par de minutos y prosiguió — Albus Peverell — dijo casi para sí mismo, sí, es un gran rey.

Terminamos de cenar casi al dar las nueve y después me fui a la cama, la mañana llegaría pronto para mí.

Capítulo 3

...No había luz, ni vela que iluminara tanto como su presencia al andar.

— Con todo respeto señor Potter usted no parece ser de la clase de mayordomo que se requiere, es bastante joven a mi parecer.

Un hombre alto de ceño fruncido y cabellos negros azabache pegados a la cabeza me escrutaba con cuidado.

— Para ser honesto no tengo experiencia como mayordomo — me miró con sorpresa — pero puedo aprender, puedo aprender a hacer cualquier cosa que usted me pida, puedo si quiere ser un mozo, jardinero, lo que sea, pero déjeme trabajar aquí.

El hombre seguía mirándome en completo silencio, tanto que podía escuchar su respiración agitada mientras meditaba su respuesta.

— De acuerdo, Potter, tomare tu palabra serás mozo entonces y después si cumples bien con tus labores podrás ser algún día un mayordomo.

Comencé a trabajar de inmediato, me había dejado en la cocina, cargaba enormes costales de cebollas, patatas y lechugas, perseguía gallinas y pollos, recogía las eses de los perros del rey, y cargaba los picos y palas de los jardineros.

— Así que tú eres Harry — escuche un día mientras llegaba a mi turno

— Sí, Harry Potter — un joven pelirrojo me saludaba con alegría — y tú eres...

— Ronald Weasley — me extendió la mano — pero llámame Ron, comienzo a trabajar esta tarde — se acercó más a mi oído para susurrar — ya la conoces...es guapa, dicen que es tan hermosa que casi se asemeja a un ángel, dime es así.

— No sé a quién te refieres Ron — empecé a levantar los costales.

— No lo sabes, todo el pueblo habla de ella, apenas llego hace unos días, creía que ya la habías visto, la princesa...es la nieta de Peverell y debe de ser un sueño, mi hermano George dice que jamás había visto a una mujer más bella y elegante que ella, aunque Fred dice que es muy flacucha que él las prefiere tú sabes — me guiñó un ojo — un tanto voluminosas — colocó las manos imitando las formas femeninas del pecho — como sea yo quiero conocerla, aunque sea verla a lo lejos porque seamos realistas Harry jamás se fijaría en mozos como nosotros.

—Imagino que sería imposible — coloque el costal en mi hombro — pero si tanto te interesa por qué no vas a buscarla.

— Si eso haré — hecho a correr — te veré pronto Harry.

Rumbo a la cocina medite las palabras de Ron, había una joven hermosa paseando por el castillo y yo jamás la había visto, llevaba unos días metidos solamente entre los jardines y la cocina, yendo y viniendo con cajas, costales y herramientas, si la hubiera visto claro que hubiera llamado mi atención pero no estaba para distraerme pensando en mujeres ni menos en una princesa nieta del dueño de ese inmenso castillo.

Mi jornada había terminado y me dirigía a casa cuando la descubrí por casualidad, postrada sobre la escalera principal con las manos entre lazadas una a la otra, la mirada clavada en la pesada reja de metal pintada de negro, parecía que buscaba algo, a alguien, me quedé mirándola a la distancia, realmente era hermosa, el vestido ceñido a su cintura, el escote que dejaba ver su blanquecina piel y en su pecho un diminuto diamante que colgaba de su cuello, el cabello castaño calleándole ondulado sobre la espalda, no parecía un ángel, era algo más que eso, era la mujer más bella y fina, debió sentir que la observaba pues en un segundo dirigió sus ojos hasta mi, me quedé congelado hasta que dejó de mirarme cuando un carro color marrón entraba por la puerta grande.

Seguí el camino de frente hasta que no quedó rastro del castillo a mis espaldas. Aquella noche mis sueños llevaban sus ojos, sus labios rosados, palabras inexistentes que a mis oídos susurraban sin detenerse, pero todo era un sueño, solo un sueño.

Como era de esperarse se celebraría un gran banquete, la gente de más altos rangos estaban invitados, los mozos trabajábamos el doble de horas puesto que todo necesitaba estar en completo orden para aquel día, en el que se presentaría a la princesa ante las sociedades de Hogsmeade, las cocineras andaban vueltas locas cocinando los manjares, un cerdo había sido llevado desde Londres solo para aquella ocasión, patos y lechones ya hacían sobre la mesa listos para ser entregados a los invitados que poco a poco iniciaron su arribo, mientras yo seguía arrastrando las hojas secas del recién cortado césped.

— Oye...— escuche que alguien me susurraba — Harry ven aquí.

Ron me llamaba desde el sótano con una sonrisa maliciosa entre los labios.

— Debes venir ahora

Acudí a su encuentro dejando los costales de hojas en medio del jardín.

— Qué sucede Ron, debemos estar trabajando sabes lo que nos harán si nos descubren...

— Por eso debes bajar la voz — dijo y comenzó a quitarse la ropa, lo mire con extrañeza — que esperas no me mires así me pones nervioso.

— No lo haré si me explicas que es lo que pretendes.

— Nos colaremos...al baile Harry — apuntó con dos dedos a su cien derecha.

— Es una locura — dije mientras miraba la ropa tendida en el suelo, un par de trajes negros, limpios aunque al parecer antiguos permanecían listos para ser usados, era una locura querer colarse a la fiesta, a demás no existía una razón del todo poderosa para hacer aquello. — no lo haré, sería arriesgarse demasiado, que hay de Snape, seguramente se daría cuenta de que estamos ahí.

— No lo hará — dijo tomando el corbatín de moño — llevaremos máscaras, vamos comeremos bien por una vez en nuestras vidas y podremos ver de cerca a la princesa, después de eso volveremos aquí, nos cambiamos y nadie sabrá nada jamás. Qué dices — me miró de nuevo, los ojos verdes le brillaban, quizá tenía razón, que más daba un poco de locura.

Tome el traje que sobraba y comencé a vestirme, aunque me quedo un poco largo el pantalón nada que no se pudo remediar con subirlo más de la cintura.

Me entrego una máscara, negra el antifaz cumbia gran parte de mi rostro sería difícil que alguien me reconociera llevándola puesta. Ron se colocó la suya y salimos tratando de aparentar ser como los caballeros que nos rodeaban.

Saludábamos con la cabeza a seres extraños de máscaras multicolores que no dejaban distinguir quién era quién si no es que ya antes habías tenido el placer de conocer, fue sencillo colarnos entre la multitud que de repente abarrotó el salón principal en donde una especia de melodía sonaba, las parejas comenzaron a reunirse al rededor de la pista, el baile comenzó.

Las siluetas se movían de lado a lado al ritmo melodioso de cada nota y en el fondo, el vestido de tela vaporosa se movía con cada paso que ella daba, como no reconocerla, aquellos ojos inolvidables solo le podían pertenecer a ella, mi princesa.

Sonreía de la mano de un hombre de máscara de pájaro que sostenía su mano como si fuera el más grande trofeo y quizá lo era, dentro de aquella sala no había nadie más bella, más misteriosa y elegante que ella, llevaba el cabello recogido en lo alto, algunos caireles le adornaban el cuello de donde el diminuto diamante volvía a pender y se agitaba con cada movimiento, sabía bailar, llevaba el ritmo, conocía a la perfección cada paso, como si lo hubiera estudiado y practicado desde antes solo para provocar, para seducir de forma discreta como lo estaba haciendo.

Ron se separó de mí para charlar con la duquesa Lovegood y su prima la recién llegada condesa Lavender Brown quienes reían a carcajadas de sus chistes, yo seguí paseando por el salón, sin despegar los ojos de ella y su figura delicada.

— Vaya pero que traje tan elegante — di de frente con una bella joven que me habló sin vergüenza — acaso lo conozco señor...

Tenía que pensar rápido si decía mi nombre alguien me descubriría, decidí usar el nombre de mi padrino, Sirius Black.

— Sirius Black — le tome la mano y la lleve a mis labios imitando un gesto de cortesía — y perdóneme el atrevimiento pero con la mascara no le reconozco usted es...

Sonrío — soy la princesa Cho Chang — hizo una simpática reverencia — y dígame acaso es usted un duque, un conde...

— No, yo solo soy...

— Un príncipe sin duda .

Deje de escuchar a la chica cuando ella pasó frente a mí, llevaba en la mano derecha un abanico que movía con frenesí mientras seguía riendo, se detuvo justo a lado de la mujer que me hablaba y le saludó con un beso en ambas mejillas seguido se sujetaron las manos contentas.

— Creí que jamás llegarías querida — la escuche hablar, fue como el trino de las aves en mis oídos — dime que pasaras este verano en el castillo, estoy tan aburrida desde que llegue, extraño tanto mi otra vida.

Debió sentir mi mirada por qué volvió los ojos a mí y los clavo fijamente en los míos, sentí que temblaba, las piernas estaban por traicionarme, baje la cabeza en forma de saludo, ella se inclinó de inmediato y me sonrió de forma sincera.

— Usted es... — dijo mientras estiraba la mano para que la tomará, pero seguía tan petrificado que mis extremidades parecían de roca sólida.

— Es el príncipe Sirius Black — respondió de inmediato la señorita Chang.

— Principe — inclinó la cabeza y por fin logre reaccionar para tomar su mano que pase por mi boca y bese con suavidad, su piel perfumada me dejo su esencia en los labios.

— Y estoy a sus servicios — dije de forma apasionada tomando más en serio mi papel en aquella sociedad.

— Pues debería de invitarle a bailar la siguiente pieza Principe — abrió la boca Cho

— Sería un honor que me acompañara usted ya que la siguiente pieza no la tengo comprometida con nadie — dijo mi princesa dejándome casi sin poder respirar.

— El honor será todo mío.

Levante el brazo y deje que lo sujetará, la conduje hasta la pista de baile, las parejas se alistaron y la música comenzó, con ritmo tome su cintura y mi mano tembló aún más al sentir la suya entrelazándose, aferrándose a mi.

Bailaba como una ninfa volando entre los árboles, con ligereza y pasión, con cadencia y estilo, los giros precisos que ejecutaba me robaban el aliento al dejarme respirar el aroma de su perfecta piel color marfil, las emociones se me escapaban y comencé a reírme con soltura, ella me imito, como un par de locos reíamos de todo y de nada a la vez que seguíamos moviéndonos por la pista entera, delante de las miradas de todos los presentes, los que dejaron de importarme al tenerla tan cerca de mi.

La pieza termino, pero ella seguía riendo tomada de mi mano.

— No tengo idea qué es lo que a sucedido querido príncipe — se levantó la mascara para limpiarse el rostro y la contemple, era realmente hermosa — es usted una monada, debe volver algún día — me tomo las manos entre las de ella — prométamelo, prometa que volverá a visitarme algún día.

No podía negarme a tal invitación, era ella quien me lo pedía a súplicas que volviera, y yo desde luego que no podría negarme a su compañía, acepte verla de nuevo.

— Pero por favor déjeme verle el rostro.

La primera reacción fue la de salir huyendo pero que hombre haría tal grosería a una mujer como aquella, por otro lado si alguien me reconociera.

— Me temo princesa que no será posible, no delante de tanta gente.

Sin decir una sola palabra me tomo del la mano y salimos del salón hasta el jardín trasero en donde pude ver el costal de hojas que seguía tirado esperando por mi.

— Bien señor Black ahora no hay mirones podría usted retirarse la mascara para mí.

Me quite la mascara y deje que me viera, me volvió a sonreír de forma amplia y se llevo uno de los caireles detrás del oído como un gesto de coquetería.

— Volverá pronto no es así. Vendrás a verme Sirius — me sorprendí cuando después de tutearme me toco la mano.

— Desde luego que volveré, pronto.

Él rechinido de la puerta me sobresaltó y la mascara volvió a mi rostro enseguida, Severus Snape nos observaba con aquella mirada rencorosa y llena de misterio.

— Su abuelo la busca princesa, hágame el favor de ir en seguida al salón principal donde le esperan.

Me miró rápidamente, sujeto su vestido y corrió de vuelta al salón, aunque no pensaba volver ahí decidí entrar de nuevo por un último vistazo a mi princesa.

Se encontraba a lado de Albus quien levantaba su copa llena de vino brindando por aquella joven a la que amaba, su heredera y su más hermosa posesión, fue como la llamo al nombrarla la princesa Hermione Granger Peverell advirtiendo a cualquiera que la pretendiera que no sería fácil de ganar su mano, alguien valiente y honrado, un hombre sin duda de sociedad. De su sociedad.

— Ahora mi querida por qué no nos deleitas a todos con tu talento.

El abuelo condujo a la nieta hasta el gran piano y le ayudó a tomar asiento, Hermione comenzó a tocar, notas dulces como ella misma, delicadas como los movimientos de sus dedos sobre las finas teclas negras y blancas, sabía lo que hacía, tocaba y todos la admiraban más, la emoción me sacudía el interior viéndola ahí, mientras cerraba los ojos y sentía el ritmo de su melodía que conocía a ciencia cierta de memoria.

Me dejaba llevar por aquella música maravillosa que envolvía todo mi ser, era como poseerla ahí mismo y solo eran sus manos tocando la más hermosa canción.

— Esta por terminar el baile debemos irnos — Ron me tiro del saco para que le prestara atención — escúchame Harry es hora de irnos.

Sin dejar de mirar a Hermione seguí a Ron hasta la salida, solo así pude volver en mis cinco sentidos que se habían envuelto por completo en ella, en sus notas, entre sus dedos.

— Eso estuvo increíble Harry — Ron se tiro de los cabellos con emoción — la viste — colocó su mano en mi hombro.

— A la princesa...

— No, es decir si pero no a ella a la ardiente prima de la duquesa Lovegood, dios parece que emana néctar de sus pechos.

— Es en serio que estuviste con ella, te permitió siquiera tomarle de la mano.

— La mano, el brazo, el cuello y demás, debemos volver algún día por aquí

— Has olvidado que trabajamos aquí.

Le bajó el animo y volvió a su control dejamos las cosas en su lugar, en el mismo lugar en donde la encontramos, Ron me confesó que todo aquello lo había encontrado Fred un día que aseaba el pórtico, mencionó que pudieron llevárselo pues sin duda les darían una buena cantidad de dinero pero su madre no lo permitiría jamás así que todo volvió a su lugar.

Aberforth no me espero a cenar, lo encontré tirado sobre su cama, roncaba con frenesí lo que me decía que llevaba un buen rato durmiendo, me tire en el pajar y cerré los ojos, pude sentir el calor de Hermione muy cerca del mío, sentir el roce de su mano sobre la mía y su figura, aquellas perfecta cintura y caderas torneadas que apenas si sentí entre mis dedos, pero de pronto una nube obscura se acercaba y me la arrebataba de pronto ya no era más ella, era una simple sombra que buscaba robarme la vida, como un enorme fantasma de prendas raídas colgándole bajo los pies y me perseguía, me besaba y el dolor de los recuerdos me inundaban de repente me dejaba en un mar de llanto sofocado entre mis propios sollozos casi gritando de terror.

Una premonición de algo malo, abrí los ojos después de ver en las cuencas vacías de aquellos seres la luz de mi posible muerte.

Capitulo 4

Trataba de ocultar el rostro cuando entraba en el castillo, como explicaría que no era la persona que creía que era, si no un simple mozo que barría las hojas y cargaba los alimentos, pero la vi pasar de brazo de Cho Chang ambas entre risas misteriosas recorriendo el jardín en el que trabajábamos esa mañana, no podía acercarme desde luego, no me arriesgaría a quedar en ridícula o peor aún en un engaño de mi parte, me mantuve casi oculto hasta que las tuve demasiado cerca, me encorve y deje que el cabello me cubriera parte del rostro, aún así podía escuchar la charla.

Hablaban de un hombre, apuesto al parecer y de altos rangos, con una gran haciendo y bastante poderío, según mis propios oídos era el heredero de una gran dinastía, una de las más importantes, sino que la mayor de todas, pero en un momento Hermione titubeo al responder alguna de las preguntas de su amiga.

— No me digas querida que aún piensas en él — se detuvieron muy cerca de mi — no sabemos nada de aquel príncipe deberías de olvidarlo y concentrarte en el príncipe Malfoy que sin duda es el mejor partido, ya quisiera yo que me pretendiera como contigo lo hace, mira que regalarte un hermoso corcel no es cualquier cosa.

— Sé que Draco Malfoy es la mejor opción, cualquiera quisiera estar con él, pero entiéndeme Cho, ese príncipe, al bailar con él, fue como pasear en una nube — se emocionaba al hablar mientras yo sonreía con discreción — cómo puedes olvidar a alguien así, jamás había sentido lo que sentí por Sirius, si al menos supiera algo de él, si me visitara.

— No lo hará querida, despierta, vive y deja de soñar con el amor real, ese que se nos ha escrito en las tontas novelas, cariño no existe, no en nuestra vida, Sirius no volverá y te tomará como su esposa, mejor resígnate y acepta la propuesta del príncipe Malfoy, es lo mejor.

Estaba justamente a mis espaldas, podía sentir su presencia muy cerca, incluso percibía su aroma, a magia, a bondad, a amor. Quería tocarla, decirle que estaba ahí, que era suyo pero que podía hacer, sin las ropas elegantes no era más que Harry Potter, Sirius Black se había ido y tenía que aceptar que aquella mujer no era para mí aunque ella también me quisiera.

Siguieron caminando hasta volver al castillo, la vi mientras se alejaba.

— Si yo estuviera en tu lugar volvería por ella — me dijo Ron mientras arrancaba la hierba

— Es imposible lo sabes, será mejor que la deje y que cada quien viva como debe en donde debe.

— Eres un tonto — tiro con más fuerza — un completo idiota que esperas ve por ella, llévatela de aquí yo lo haría

— A dónde la llevaría, dime has pensado en que ella tiene todo aquí y yo no tengo ni siquiera un lugar propio en donde vivir, no tengo nada que ofrecerle.

— Entonces niégame que no mueres por estar con ella aunque sea una sola vez

— Claro que muero por tenerla cerca de mi aunque sea un segundo, con eso me bastaría, con eso sería inmensamente feliz.

— Que esperas, de donde salieron ese par de trajes, hay más, ve yo te cubro.

Deje de dudarlo, era cierto quizá no podría tenerla para mí, pero un segundo a su lado me bastaría, con verla de frente, ver sus ojos mirándome con esa dulzura y candor.

Busque algo que luciera decente, un abrigo algo roído del forro pero que no alcanzaba a notarse, un sombrero de copa y la camisa de seda, era de nuevo el príncipe Sirius Black. Con sigilo me escabullí despacio hasta las habitaciones en las que suponía se encontraba, tomaba el té cerca del atardecer, llame a la puerta, alguien me permitió entrar y entonces volteo el rostro lleno de sorpresa, dejo caer su taza de té y corrió hasta mi sonriendo, la estreche entre mis brazos, respire profundamente el aroma de su cabello, sentí sus manos tomándome con fuerza de los hombros, aquello era más fuerte de lo que pensaba.

— Espero me disculpe princesa por llegar sin dar un aviso es solo que pasaba por aquí y decidí visitarla, debo decirle adiós.

— Pero por qué se va, no por favor — y ahí estaba esa mirada que esperaba con ansias ahí estaba frente a mí, derritiéndome poco a poco — no debe irse acaso es cosa de negocio, algo que no puede esperar, dígame si volverá pronto.

Su rostro casi desencajado me volvía vulnerable, parecía una chiquilla desesperada por haber perdido su tesoro más preciado, me suplicaba con la mirada que tuviera piedad de ella cuando era yo quien le suplicaba se fijara en mí como realmente era, ansiaba gritarle que no era quien ella creía pero que la esencia, mi esencia era la que la buscaba con frenesí, la que la quería a su lado, siendo yo, siendo Harry Potter.

— No puedo hacerle una promesa ahora princesa, sería precipitado pero por favor no olvide que en mí siempre tendrá un amigo.

Di media vuelta y salí del salón no podía dejarla atrás pero debía hacerlo, esa tarde llegue temprano a casa, Aberforth me esperaba ya en la mesa como si presintiera mi estado de ánimo, sin preguntar nada sirvió la cena.

— Crees en la magia chico — pregunto mientras se llevaba la sopa a la boca

— Habla usted de aquella que los charlatanes hacen en los espectáculos baratos — mordí un trozo de pan.

— Desde luego que no esas son puras tonterías hablo de lo que estoy viendo en tus ojos, lo puedo reconocer cuando lo veo, no porque me veas viejo y solo creas que jamás ame, una vez hubo una señora de Dumbledore, así que puedo ver magia en tus ojos, pero también veo que lo quieres reprimir, por qué dime de quién se trata.

No lo diría, qué sentido podría tener, sería mi secreto, el más agradable hasta ese día, no sé si alguien más pudiera llegar, pero ahora mi mente, mi alma e incluso mi cuerpo le pertenecían a ella, la miraba en el firmamento estrellado, en el atardecer, en la sonrisa de los niños que pasaban contentos jugando, incluso la veía en las flores que comenzaban a crecer bajo su ventana, aquella desde donde cada mañana miraba hacia el horizonte, como si se perdiera entre las montañas, con esa mirada ligera y fresca propia de su juventud y belleza, propias de una mujer como ella.

Los días siguientes la escuchaba, su melodía sonaba por todo el jardín una y otra vez sus notas me tocaban robándome el aliento, regresándome la vida al mismo tiempo, era un enamorado de aquella magia que hacía al tocar el piano, cerraba los ojos y la podía ver con claridad, tan cerca de mi, su perfume llenándome los vacíos del alma, sus dedos que ya no tocaban las teclas ahora me recorrían a mí con suavidad, lento y suave.

Decidí que no podía seguir trabajando ahí después de todo tenía que esconderme cuando ella se acercaba y no era eso lo que buscaba, hacía más pesada mi labor de mozo, sin embargo la paga era demasiado buena como para dejarla ir con facilidad, Aberforth no podía seguir manteniéndonos a ambos, mis ingresos hicieron las deudas ligeras inclusive pudimos comprar algo de carne para finales de primavera.

Una mañana decidido a enfrentar las consecuencias, escuchaba a Hermione al piano, me acerqué con sigilo al salón en donde se encontraba, de pie a su lado un hombre de aspecto rudo la contemplaba con un dejo de lujuria en los ojos que se le habían clavado en el discreto escote del vestido rosa pastel que le venía perfecto, me quedé en la puerta contemplándolos a ambos sin sonreír no perdía de vista a aquel hombre que de pronto colocó su mano blanca sobre el hombro de mi princesa y lo estrujo, ella reaccionó retirándose con educación y elevando una sonrisa discreta.

El hombre le buscaba el rostro, intentaba un acercamiento que sin duda ella negaba de forma cordial pero le fue inevitable el roce de sus dedos, las manos que se entrelazaron y un rayo pareció partirme el alma, salí dejándolo todo atrás, no quería volver a verla, me sentía traicionado y ni siquiera tenía una razón para sentir aquello, pero era un dolor que me atravesaba el cuerpo entero, en mi vida el dolor había sido tan fuerte.

Tome la pala y cabe sin sentido mientras veía la tierra pasar de un lado a otro, con rabia, con rencor hacia algo que no me pertenecía, era un sufrimiento en vano, sin importancia pero que me estaba matando por dentro.

— Disculpa...no te parece que es demasiada tierra ya, plantaras un gran árbol acaso...

Aquella voz, la voz melodiosa, llena de dulzura y consideración, la voz del ángel que me estaba matando sin saber lo que hacía me estaba llamando directamente. Dude en voltear el rostro pero ya no sería un cobarde me enfrentaría y aceptaría el posible castigo por engañar a todos aquel día del baile.

— Princesa yo... — ahí estaba ahora frente a ella, lleno de tierra y lleno de ira también — pensaba colocar más flores en este lugar.

Me miró sorprendida, su cara de perplejidad lo decía todo, se llevó las manos al rostro pero sus ojos aún se mantenían en los míos.

— Eres tú, tienes que serlo — dio un paso sobre el montón de tierra en donde sus zapatos se hundieron y dio un traspié, su mano se sujetó de la mía antes de que tocara por completo el suelo mojado.

Su mano sujetaba la mía, nuestros ojos seguían unidos, no hablaba que podía decirle teniéndola tan cerca mi cerebro parecía que había dejado de funcionar y ahora solo sentía, sentía su calidez como aquel día que tuve su cuerpo al bailar tan cerca del mío.

— Dime por favor que eres tú — me acarició el rostro con ternura — dime que eres tú con quien sueño cada noche, por quien espero cada día, dime que no eres tan solo una imagen creada por mi imaginación, y que lo que siento es realmente tu presencia junto a mí.

— Princesa yo...le he engañado, el día del baile me hice pasar por alguien que no era, por alguien que la puede tener y la tuvo, pero la verdad es que no soy más que un simple mozo que trabaja para su abuelo, llevando los costales de verdura, sembrando las flores del jardín.

Aún permanecía en mis brazos como si tratara de encontrar el sentido en todo aquello que acababa de decirle, me veía con la misma dulzura de antes.

— No es usted un príncipe entonces...

— No lo soy, soy solo esto mí nombre no es Sirius Black, el fue un buen hombre yo soy solo Harry Potter un recién llegado con necesidad y hambre, desesperado por conocerla, tanto así que cometió la fechoría de hacerse pasar por alguien importante solo para estar cerca de usted.

— Y valió la pena señor Potter — su gesto ahora era de una molestia incontrolable. — dígame, lo valió.

— Cada segundo a su lado valió la pena — dije sin pensar, sin esperar respuesta, mi sorpresa fue que su mano derecha golpeó con fuerza mi mejilla después de aquellas palabras.

— Eso fue por engañarme señor...Potter y esto es por lo que me ha hecho sentir.

Se acercó a mi rostro y cerró los ojos, me di cuenta de sus intensiones cuando sentí su boca rozando la mía, me besaba, mi princesa me besaba con pasión desenfrenada, buscando entre mis labios el sabor de mi ser, hice lo mismo y la bese entonces yo, mordiendo de forma suave sus labios exquisitos que sabían a fresa y menta recién cortada, y mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados me dejaba sentir con cada visera dentro lo que despertaba en mi su presencia.

No había nadie al rededor, podíamos entregarnos en aquel beso de forma eterna y silenciosa, como tanto desee desde hacía tiempo, cuando la veía ir y venir con un libro en las manos, con una sonrisa entre dientes, o cuando pasaba corriendo por los pasillos tras escuchar la llegada de su abuelo que sin duda era el hombre al que ella más amaba, yo la veía escondido entre los arbustos, en los rincones cada que podía hacerlo.

— Mi querido Harry Potter prométeme una cosa — su mano me tomaba la. Ja y las miraba — vuelve esta noche, búscame después del atardecer.

— Pero princesa que es lo que está diciendo, acabo de confesarle que soy un simple mozo sin más oficio y usted me pide que tenga el honor de verle de nuevo.

— No lo deseas acaso, por qué tus labios acaban de decirme otra cosa.

Su pulgar acariciaba mis labios recorriendo el contorno de cada uno de ellos, como poder negarse ante tal suplica, sus finas manos, sus largas uñas tocándome.

— Lo deseo con todo mi ser, deseo verle de nuevo en donde usted me diga, a la hora que guste.

— Ven entonces — se alejó de mí unos pasos — búscame en mi alcoba — dio unos pasos más lejos de mi — ven esta noche te estaré esperando.

Corrió por el pasillo empedrado levantando su vestido hasta los tobillos, parecía un Ángel rodeada de hermosos velos translúcidos, su cabello se agitaba con el viento, se detuvo antes de entrar en la casa y me miró de nuevo, una enorme sonrisa le iluminó el rostro por completo y después desapareció atra es de la puerta.

Capítulo 5.

Que ideas más descabelladas las que saltaban en mi interior, tener a la más hermosa de las doncellas entre mis brazos, como un sueño, un delirio de mi ser, algo tan imposible que me resultaba enfermo pensar.

Pero al fin era lo que quería y no perdería aquella oportunidad de tenerla más cerca de mi, no salí cuando mi turno termino, me quedé oculto entre las flores y los árboles traseros, era bueno con los escondites, nadie se percataba de mi presencia.

Y la vi, asomándose por su ventana, el cabello le caía sobre los hombros, miraba al cielo, como si intentara hablar con los santos o los seres celestiales, como si pidiera algo en completo silencio, yo la miraba desde abajo, sin hablar, me gustaba contemplarla, los gestos que hacía, el movimiento constante de sus ojos, su apacible respirar, colocó una mano sobre su mejilla y después limpio con la Palma sus ojos fue hasta entonces que me miró, no sonrío de inmediato sino un par de segundos después cuando me indicaba que subiera trepando por la maleza.

No era un experto trepador pero lo conseguí, puse un pie dentro de su habitación y la mire bien, llevaba un gran camisón largo color marfil y no iba Calzada, se acercó a mí y me envolvió en un abrazo, aspire el aroma frutal de su cabello, era como estar en el paraíso.

— No está molesta princesa, por lo que le he dicho.

— Como podría estar molesta contigo Harry, si cada noche solo he pedido por ti, por tenerte otra vez a mi lado.

Pase la mano de forma inconsciente por su cabello, era terso como tocar la más fina de las telas, su figura me parecía más delgada ahora que la tenía sin el enorme vestido que la cubría y ella se aferraba a mí como no queriendo que me fuera, pero lo que ella no sabía era que yo no me quería ir de ahí jamás.

— Ahora estoy aquí y para ser muy honesto, no quisiera irme.

— Sé que tendrás que hacerlo en algún momento, pero por ahora solo disfrutemos de lo que tenemos, por qué el tiempo en cualquier momento nos traicionara y nos alejara de forma cruel.

— El tiempo es cruel, pero nosotros seremos ágiles y viviremos lo que sea antes de que nos alcance.

Permanecimos en silencio uno a lado del otro, su cabeza se colocó sobre mi hombro y mi mano le acarició con paz, no había que intercambiar palabras, estaba ahí con ella que más se podía pedir.

— Cuéntame de ti Harry Potter, cuéntame de tus sueños y tus pasiones, no me digas de dónde has llegado, ni que ha sido de tu pasado si este te atormenta como me atormenta el mío, déjame ver tu futuro y vivir a travez de tus ojos lo mismo que tú esperas.

— Todo parece que ha desaparecido al tenerle tan de cerca.

— No me llames más princesa ni me hables de usted, los títulos mobiliarios siempre me han parecido vamos y sin sentido, carentes de emociones reales y limitantes entre seres humanos que sienten lo mismo.

— Como debo llamarle entonces, sin sentir que le incomodó.

— Hermione es mi nombre, creo que ya lo conocías, puedes llamarme así si es que te agrada.

Las manos me temblaban y a pesar de aquello logre tomar la de ella entre las mías y estrecharla un poco, ella suspiro y volvimos a mirar hacia delante.

No tenía mucho que contarle, le dije de lo poco que había vivido junto a Aberforth y sus guisados deliciosos sin la necesidad de muchos ingredientes, le conté que fue idea de Ron el que llegáramos aquella noche al baile y después le dije lo mucho que la pensaba, que cada que la escuchaba tocar me escondía para poder mirarla sin que se percatara de mi presencia, de lo mucho que maldecía mi destino por no poder ser quien ella creyó que era.

Entonces se levanto con un aire confuso y volvió los ojos a mi, su rostro estaba apacible, era como mirar lo más honesto su desnudes de alma y de cuerpo, dejo caer el camisón hasta el suelo, no pude evitar mirarla unos segundos y por el respeto que le tenía desvíe la mirada, pero ella se adelantó hasta mi, yo solo miraba sus pies, me tomo el rostro y lo dirigió al de ella.

— Supe que no eras un príncipe cuando te vi, sabía quién eras desde un principio, pero disfrutaba del juego aquel que decidiste jugar, cada que paseaba por el jardín era a propósito, solo para que me notarás, cada que dejaba la puerta entre abierta cuando me sentaba al piano era solo por qué necesitaba que aparecieras ahí, detrás de mí y yo cuando sentía tu presencia tocaba con más pasión, para que tú y solo tú lo escucharas, algo nació entre nosotros aquella vez que me miraste a lo lejos mientras esperaba el carruaje de mi abuelo.

Si Harry Potter ya sabia quien eras cuando te vi hablando con Cho Chang aquel día del baile, por eso te busque, por eso quería bailar contigo, para saber si tú también sentías lo mismo que yo y no hay duda de que lo sientes.

Ella colocó mis manos sobre sus pechos, comencé a respirar con dificultad, la deseaba tanto, la acaricie siguiendo los movimientos que ella misma me enseñaba a seguir, con su cuerpo totalmente desnudo sobre su cama, la mire, las piernas torneadas y la forma delgada de sus brazos que dejó a los lados para que la sintiera, recorrí con la punta de los dedos su vientre, sus caderas, bese su cuello con frenesí y sus labios, quería devorar sus labios.

Se detuvo un segundo en donde creí que había dudado y me sentí avergonzado de mí mismo, pero simplemente buscaba retirar las viejas prendas que me cubrían, con desesperación me retiro la camisa y la arrojó lejos, el pantalón no le costó trabajo y lo dejé caer de inmediato, estaba apunto de ser mía y lo fue, la tenía entre mis brazos, sofocando los gemidos que se querían escapar de su boca mientras mordía mis brazos con fuerza y yo la aferraba más a mi, la necesitaba demasiado.

La pasión se consumó, quedó tendida sobre su lecho apacible como nuestros cuerpos que se perdieron entre las sábanas blancas con las que nos cubrimos, la vi quedarse dormida lentamente sobre mi pecho mientras mis dedos se perdían entre sus cabellos ahora alborotados por lo que acababa de suceder, pero aun así lucía hermosa, como podría dejarla después de eso que acababa de pasar, como sacarla de mi, como seguir con mi vida rutinaria ahora que Hermione había sido mía.

Me levante silenciosamente y salte por la ventana, la deje dormida y yo quede lleno de esperanzas.


	3. Segunda parte

Capituló 1

Con la certeza de que era mía me levantaba cada mañana, las jornadas que antes me parecían eternas y pesadas ahora simplemente me parecían triviales y sencillas, la miraba a lo lejos con una sonrisa de complicidad entre los dientes y la seguía, nuestros encuentros cada vez más llenos de pasión y fuego se consumían en cualquier rincón del gran castillo en donde terminábamos llenándonos de besos y caricias para después simplemente salir caminando como si nada hubiera ocurrido entre el mozo y la princesa quien elevaba melodías alegres después de dejarme con un sencillo beso en los labios.

A veces paseaba del brazo del hombre aquel al que odiaba, siempre bien arreglado con el sombrero de copa fino y de etiqueta, en el saco un pañuelo sobresalía de su solapa asomándose tal vez para apreciar tanto como el dueño el escote perfecto que adornaba a mi bella joven la que no podía negarse a pasear con él por los jardines.

Su mirada fija en mí siempre pidiendo una disculpa silenciosa cuando aquel intentaba tomarla de la mano o se acercaba a su rostro con la intención de besarle la mejilla y ella se hacía a un lado esperando no sufriera, aunque lo hacía.

Los rosales no recibieron su abono aquella tarde cuando lo vi intentando besarla a la fuerza, me acerqué despreocupado por lo que podría ocurrirme y lo enfrente.

— Acaso solicita un duelo señor — hizo énfasis en su última palabra — no distingue entre usted y yo, la dama esta conmigo.

— Pero no nota la repulsión que le causa, el dolor y la molestia al tenerlo tan cerca.

Hermione palideció, mantenía la mano derecha sobre mi pecho, la izquierda en él, cuando se desplomó sin previo aviso y cayó en mis brazos. La sujete con fuerza mientras el tipo aquel intentaba buscar ayuda, la levante en brazos, era ligera y podía llevarla hasta su alcoba, el médico me seguía los pasos detrás esperando poder hacer su inspección algo rutinario, la deje recostada sobre la cama en donde fue mía por primera vez y deje que el especialista se hiciera cargo de lo demás.

La observaba con detenimiento, pasaba los instrumentos sobre su pecho que había descubierto y que el joven rubio notaba con interés mientras yo trataba de ocultarle la vista lo más que podía, pero el médico no decía nada, solo seguía escrutando una y otra vez el cuerpo aún inconsciente de Hermione.

— Debo hablar con el señor Peverell — dijo después de tanto pasear el estetoscopio

— Le diré que venga — el rubio salió despavorido, yo aproveché para estar más cerca de ella.

— Estará bien — dije tranquilo mirando el pálido rostro de mi amada

— Si lo estará, pero no eres a quien debo comunicarle la noticia

Dicho esto Albus apareció con ese semblante frío que solía cargar con él y me miró de inmediato salí pues había recordado que no era más que un simple mozo, el rubio tuvo la misma suerte, quedando solos el doctor y el abuelo con la nieta.

Cuando salieron nadie dijo nada, Albus siguió su paso tranquilo hasta sus aposentos, el doctor se despidió inclinando el sombrero y bajo las escaleras, el rubio me observaba aún ambos sin decir nada como si cada uno conociera una realidad diferente, aunque en el fondo presentía que soñábamos lo mismo, los mismos, ojos y los mismos labios, me quedaba el consuelo de su amor, ella me amaba, me lo había dicho una de esas noches en las que estuvimos juntos, sus labios se entre abrieron y lo pronuncio, las palabras que no creí merecer, ella las había pronunciado, me amaba como yo a ella y por muy príncipe que fuera el hombre delante de mí no podría arrebatarme ese amor.

Viendo que nada sucedía y que Severus me miraba desde el tercer piso, reanude mis labores en el jardín, pero no dejaba de ver hacia su ventana, jamás apareció.

Fueron casi cuatro días en los que no la vi, la busque sin duda pero jamás respondió, cada día sin verla era como un cuchillo atravesándome el pecho, hasta que apareció de nuevo, paseaba en el jardín con la condesa Lovegood, se veía en una charla animada y risueña, la veía con el cabello alborotado por el viento mientras caminaba del brazo de su amiga quien usaba unas graciosas gafas doradas que hacían ver sus ojos como dos enormes astros solares.

Nuestros ojos se encontraron, quería decirle tantas cosas, gritarle que la extrañaba, que no había noche que no pensara en ella y que no había mañana en que la volviera a buscar, pero no dije nada, desvío la mirada y la clavo en el suelo unos segundos, después levanto el rostro y la vi, ella lloraba, su amiga la consolaba pasando su mano por sus ojos tratando de limpiar el llanto y el profundo dolor que parecía guardar en su interior, estaba dispuesto a acercarme cuando de nuevo el rubio apareció, la abrazo con firmeza y la sorpresa más grande fue cuando ella correspondió aquel abrazo sobre la espalda del hombre, el golpe de los celos fue tan grande que retrocedí sin aliento, deje lo que estaba haciendo y salí del castillo.

Buscando un consuelo, un alivio al dolor de sentir perdido lo que no era realmente mío, la sangre se agolpaba en mi cabeza, las cienes parecía que reventarían de ira, que más daba si moría ahí mismo, eso era lo que deseaba, la muerte para darle paz al sentimiento que me torturaba pero en cambio tuve la necesidad impetuosa de saciar mi sed de amor en alguien más, unos labios fáciles de seducir, nadie importante para el alma y con gran deseos de llenar el cuerpo, acudí al burdel.

Capítulo 2.

Ron lo había mencionado un par de veces.

— Es un lugar limpio aunque no lo creas, las gatas que se pasean con escotados vestidos parecen finas, yo he probado ya varias y créeme que me han dejado satisfecho, por poca paga hacen lo que quieras.

Entre dispuesto a tomar a cualquiera de las doncellas que se paseaban ante mí con los pechos al descubierto y las faldas mostrando las enaguas ajustadas a torneados muslos amarfilados. Tome la mesa del rincón, el tabernero, un hombre de amplia barba y estatura gigantesca me ofreció una bebida de parte de la casa por ser la primera vez que los visitaba, tome el vaso y lo bebí todo de un solo trago, las chiquillas se acercaban a mi intentando seducirme, pero solo una llamo mi atención, sentada tras la barra con el cabello lacio sobre la espalda, era la única que vestía de forma formal un vestido verde esmeralda que hacía juego con sus ojos, los labios carnosos y rosados permanecían unidos sin sonreír, con un gesto de desdicha en ellos y dolor en el semblante, la observe un par de minutos, nuestros ojos se encontraron varias veces, pero ella no se movía de su lugar,parecía una estatua esculpida a la perfección, sin duda era hermosa.

Tome valor para hablarle después de un par de tragos más fuertes, camine hasta estar frente a ella y simplemente la mire.

— No te alcanzaré pobretón, ve con Vanessa ella es barata, yo estoy lejos de tu alcance. — mi dijo sin dignarse a mirarme de nuevo.

— Solo quiero invitarle un trago señorita.

Me miró en seguida después de aquel comentario y pareció relajarse

— ¿Señorita? — repitió — se burla usted de mí acaso — comenzó a reír

— No es una broma, pero discúlpeme si la he ofendido.

Soltó una gran carcajada — tú ofenderme a mi, como puede un cliente potencial ofender a la zorra más cara del lugar, he sido yo quien lo a ofendido diciendo que es incapaz de pagar por mis servicios y es usted quien se disculpa, ahora creo que le daré un servicio gratuito solo por haberme hecho reír.

Me tomo de la mano y caminamos juntos hasta las habitaciones, las cortinillas de tela barata no retenían el sonido de los murmullos y sonidos guturales de los cuerpos al entregarse al deseo, por doquier se escuchan palabras obsenas, y risas de placer, comencé a temblar por lo que podía esperarme en aquel lugar pero cuando menos me di cuenta ya me encontraba en una de esas pequeñas salas con un catre oxidado y sabanas tiznadas.

— Cual es su nombre — pregunto mientras yo seguía observando al rededor.

— Harry Potter señorita.

— Olvide el señorita, joven Potter que eso es lo que menos soy, me llamo Ginebra, pero en la cama llámame Ginny

La chica se desnudó con facilidad, quedando en bragas, no me atrevía a mirarla, el pudor y el respeto siempre formaron parte importante de mi, ella se encargó de que olvidará todo en segundos, me besó en los labios con pasión, no había dulzura ni ternura solo esa emoción que emanan los cuerpos que arden al sentir la necesidad del otro, llevaba sus manos por todo mi ser y no sabía exactamente si lo disfrutaba o si me asustaba todo aquel toqueteo que me propinaba, era buena en lo que hacía, por algo era la mejor pero no podía concentrarme en poseerla cuando mi corazón aún latía por alguien más, podía sentir los labios de Ginny pero no era a ella a quien besaba, era a Hermione a quien deseaba, su rostro aparecía por todas partes, me sentía observado e intimidado, no pude seguir adelante.

— Lo siento — dije poniéndome de pie — te pagaré solo que no puedo hacerlo

Coloque mis pantalones dispuesto a irme cuando su mano me sujetó de la muñeca, había olvidado pagarle, tome los centavos pero los rechazo en seguida, así desnuda delante de mí me condujo hasta una silla que se encontraba al fondo, y se sentó junto a mí en silencio, con su cabeza sobre mis rodillas.

— Si has de pagarme, pero que sea con una historia, cuéntame de ti Harry Potter, cuéntame quien te a lastimado.

Y sirviéndome de ella y de su deseo por saber de mí, le conté todo, de donde provenía, de mi familia en Privet Drive, de mis parientes incómodos y de ella, de mi princesa, le conté cuanto la amaba y de lo sucedido, le dije que deseaba solo superar su recuerdo enredándome en un bello cuerpo, pero que lejos de lograrlo ahora pensaba en ella mucho más.

Ginny me acariciaba ahora ya no era una prostituta ahora era una compañera y me escuchaba decirle todo lo que se me venía a la mente, un sueño que sentí perdido cuando vi a Hermione abrazar a otro, lo sentí recuperado estando con aquella chica pelirroja que me llamaba por mí nombre todo el tiempo.

— Yo voy a cuidarte, yo voy a sostenerte, yo voy amarte...

Quien no quiere ser amado aunque sea por un rato, quien no anhela un poco de paz interior junto a alguien, sentir el cariño de entrega de alguien cuando la soledad nos golpea fuerte la cara y el espíritu, yo necesitaba aquello, las palabras de amor que me decía aunque sin ser reales me llenaban, me purgaban de alguna manera aunque el amor por mi princesa seguía muy dentro de mi.

Prometí volver a verla algún día quizá cuando necesite de nuevo de un hermoso oído que me escuche y me entienda, de un toque suave y de una piel dulce y febril.

Comencé con visitas de vez en cuando, siempre que veía a Hermione pasear con aquel tipo, y después cuando él la besaba, visitaba con más frecuencia el burdel, cuando la vi tocando el piano con el rubio a su lado y siendo feliz, riendo de sus ocurrencias, fue cuando bese a Ginny por primera vez y ella era noble conmigo, era paciente y buena compañera, una noche después de platicarle lo que había ocurrido esa mañana cuando Draco Malfoy y Hermione se habían decidido a dar una buena nueva fue cuando la poseí, con pasión desenfrenada una y otra vez, desquitando el coraje de haber tenido la gloria entre mis dedos para después perderla, ahora Ginny era mía, como Hermione no lo sería nunca más.

Capítulo 3.

Esa mañana la servidumbre trabajaba arduamente, una fiesta estaba anunciada, algo importante estaba por ocurrir, a mí me daba igual sabía bien de que se trataba, todos lo sabían ya, solo querían hacerlo público para que dejara de ser un simple murmullo entre la gente del pueblo.

Entregaba el ultimo costal en la cocina cuando sentí la finura de su mano delgada en mi espalda, un golpe eléctrico me recorrió dejando caer el contenido de la bolsa sobre el piso de madera, no evite el encuentro y enfrente su tierna mirada hacia tanto que no hablaba con ella, que no la veía tan cerca estando a solas.

— Tengo algo muy importante que decirte Harry — intentó tomar mi mano pero me negué a ella. — que sucede acaso has olvidado que te amo.

— No me mientas más Hermione, como puedes decir que me amas cuando te casarás con otro.

— Debería entender que no es sencillo para mí, es mi abuelo quien me lo a pedido, tengo que hacerlo, es por el bien de todos...

— El mío también supongo — comencé a levantar el contenido del costal — que bien podría hacerme el que seas de otro, respóndeme Hermione, que ganó yo.

— No puedo decírtelo ahora Harry, por favor perdóname todo, perdóname jamás quise que las cosas fueran como han sido...

— Es tarde ahora mi Lady — Ginny aparecio a mis espaldas — Harry ahora está con alguien más, alguien que lo aprecia y lo ama de verdad, alguien que no le romperá el corazón por qué sabe lo que le espera, no como contigo princesa, que solo recibía las migajas de tu amor el cual no creo que haya sido sincero alguna vez.

Hermione me miraba mientras dejaba que Ginny siguiera hablando, ella sonaba justo como quería sonar yo pero que no podía por qué aún amaba demasiado a la chica que ahora derramaba lágrimas por escuchar palabras de dolor, pero no me movía no podía hacerlo, no debía consolarla por qué había sido ella quien se alejaba de mi, quien me negaba su amor.

Desapareció del lugar entre lágrimas, me tire al suelo derrotado, hundido en la desesperanza de perderla para siempre, pero quizá jamás había sido realmente mía por eso es que la dejaba continuar, la dejaba irse sin mi.

La fiesta comenzó, la música sonaba por todo el salón, las cortes llegaban atareados, todos lucían sus mejores galas, en el salón principal sumida en el sofá más alejado se encontraba ella, la podía ver perfectamente, se miraba las manos, se pasaba el mechón rebelde del cabello por detrás del oído, le había hecho tanto daño, más de lo que ella me había hecho a mi y sin embargo solo deseaba besarla, correr a ella decirle que aún la amaba, que la necesitaba en mi vida, pero no podía hacerlo, ahora estaba con alguien más que la saco de su ensueño y la condujo a la pista, bailaba carente de ánimos, no sonreía, no disfrutaba del baile.

No era más mi princesa, ligera y feliz, le estaban arrebatando la alegría y sin embargo yo no podía hacer ya nada.

Como era de esperarse se anunció el compromiso de Hermione con el rubio adinerado para después de una semana, mi corazón que aunque ya lo sabia volvió a partirse en mil pedazos quedando reducido a diminutas migajas que buscaron consuelo en el cuerpo de una mujer equivocada pero que por unos segundos me hizo feliz haciéndome olvidar mi dolor y desdicha, llore como un niño entre sus brazos, me desahogaba con ella metido entre sus caderas y sus muslos apretados, lloraba mientras ella limpiaba de forma tierna el llanto y me acunaba entre los brazos y yo abusaba de su compasión por qué ella me ofrecía su amor y cuidado pero era algo que yo no podía corresponder, yo jamás dejaría de amar a Hermione, ella era mi vida y mi deseo.

Una semana después deje de trabajar en el castillo, Ron me mantenía al tanto de los por menores aunque evitaba tocar a toda costa el tema de la princesa y su futuro esposo, era discreto tratándose de aquellos temas, yo solo lo escuchaba sin comentarios, moviendo la cabeza de forma afirmativa o negativa mientras araba un trozo de tierra que había adquirido con mis ahorros para Aberforth y para mí, podíamos cultivar algunas hiervas y hasta verduras, trabajaba ahora en los puestos del callejón Diagon la paga era reducida a menos de la mitad de lo que ganaba en Hogwarts pero al menos ya no la veía, no sabía de ella más que lo que necesitaba saber, estaba bien así.

Una tarde mientras llevaba mercancía en el callejón me pareció verla pasar, llevaba el abanico en la mano, la condesa Lovegood le hacía compañía, platicaban alegremente, pensé en que ya me había olvidado, su sonrisa me perturbaba, puesto que yo seguía pensando en ella. Pero ahí estaba, delicada y graciosa, notablemente sonrosada del rostro, me llamó la atención el pequeño bulto que elevaba el vestido a la altura de su cintura como si de forma graciosa hubiera colocado un ovillo dentro de él, curiosamente pasaba la mano por sobre este haciendo pequeños círculos con el dedo índice, me escondí al verlas pasar muy de cerca ella no me observaba pero yo a ella si.

Sonreía y parecía contenta, aunque sus ojos no podían esconder el dolor de algún secreto escondido, podía hablar con ella, decirle que no la había olvidado, pero deje que desapareciera entre la gente, que se me fuera de nuevo.

Capítulo 4.

Los días se hicieron meses, aún guardaba su recuerdo y sin duda el dolor de este era fuerte todavía, aún recordaba el día de la boda, Hogsmeade se había engalanado, los duques, condes y princesas más importantes del lugar había llegado para aquel evento que me parecía el más fatídico de todos, Aberforth se había quedado conmigo toda la mañana, jamás le había dicho lo que sucedió con Hermione, pero sin duda lo sabía, pensaba en que Ron se había encargado de mantenerlo informado, como me mantenía informado a mi de cada paso que él daba, así que se quedo a mi lado, sin decir nada, no necesitaba palabras, no había consuelo alguno, no lo buscaba ya era parte de mi existencia.

La melancolía ahora era mi compañera, como lo era Ginny algunas noches en las que la soledad me parecía más oscura y eterna, ahí estaba yo cada mañana volviendo a la rutina de la sociedad que me obligaba a despertar a mi realidad una y otra vez.

Una de las tardes en las que llovía con un torrencial me decidí a volver al castillo solo por satisfacer mi curiosidad, tenía la plena certeza de que con el clima como estaba nadie asomaría las narices pero para mi sorpresa ahí estaba ella, bajo la lluvia mirando por la terraza como solía hacerlo cuando me esperaba, con la mirada angustiada y el rostro lleno del llanto del cielo, no perdía de vista el horizonte, la mire, parecía más hermosa aún con aquellas ligera bata de seda cayéndole ligera sobre la figura, llevaba los brazos descubiertos, sus manos se posaban con delicadeza sobre la forma redonda de su vientre, me concentré en aquella forma, las manos pasaban suavemente una junto a la otra rodeando aquel abultado vientre, medite algunos segundos y me di cuenta de lo que sucedía, lo que acontecía dentro de ella, una nueva vida estaba creciendo, Hermione, mi princesa sería madre, acariciaba la muestra de aquello de forma gentil, como protegiendo aquel ser que aún no se sabía que era pero que ya formaba parte de su existencia.

Me conmovió verla de tal forma que el llanto caliente recorrió mis mejillas sin saber si lo derramaba de rencor o de dicha de verla convertida en una mujer plena aunque sin parecer tan feliz como alguna vez la había conocido yo.

Me envolví con mis propios brazos y volví a la casa no había más que hacer ahí, ya todo estaba demasiado claro.

— Tienes que venir de inmediato — llego Ron corriendo una madrugada

— Qué te sucede acaso estas loco, donde está Aberforth — me levante mirando hacia ambos lados de la cama

— Déjalo dormir y apresúrate la condesa Lovegood te está esperando afuera.

Me levante como bólido al escuchar aquel comentario, me vestí con lo primero que encontré a la vista y salí rápidamente, un coche fino de dos caballos me esperaba fuera, la porte suela se abrió y de inmediato supe qué hacer, entre.

— Harry Potter — dijo la bella duquesa descubriéndose la cabeza — es necesario que vengas conmigo ahora.

Ron cerró la puerta y comenzamos a andar.

— Si me lo permite duquesa a dónde vamos y por qué a esta hora.

— Señor Potter es la princesa, necesita verlo, quiere hablar con usted.

— Pero que sucede ella está bien, acaso alguien la lastimo.

Lovegood permaneció en silencio unos segundos, lo que me hacía pensar en lo que podría haberle pasado a Hermione, algo grave sin duda, para querer verme a esa hora con tanta necesidad.

— Usted solo sígame — besamos del carruaje y la seguí, caminaba aprisa sin que nadie cuestionara nada sobre mi presencia, las luces se mantenían pagadas, como si quisieran mantenerse en las sombras, subimos hasta el piso donde sabía que encontraríamos a mi princesa, se escuchaban gritos de dolor y llanto, la servidumbre se limpiaba el rostro y agachaba la cabeza, la duquesa seguía caminando cuando me di cuenta que aquellos gritos provenían exactamente de ella, de Hermione, podía reconocer su voz que ahora se desgarraba.

Luna giro la perilla, el sonido fue más agudo entonces, caminamos unos pasos y la vi, tendida en la cama, parecía que algo la había poseído, lloraba con fuerza y tiraba de las sabanas llenas de sangre, su rostro estaba cubierto de sudor, pero aun así volvió el rostro a mi, esbozo una diminuta sonrisa antes de morder su labio para apocar un nuevo grito y volvió a respirar, extendía una de sus manos hacia mi, aún con el shock por aquella escena, camine hasta sujetarle la mano que me ofrecía.

— Di que me perdonas Harry — susurro — dímelo ahora antes de morir.

— Pero no vas a morir Hermione — le acaricie el rostro húmedo — no puedes morir te necesita...serás madre no dejarás a tu pequeño, te necesita.

— No Harry él te necesita a ti — dijo entre sollozos — debí decírtelo antes, debí decirte que este bebé, que mi hijito es tuyo, debí decírtelo antes, ahora quizás no lo creas, pero es tuyo — grito de nuevo. — es tu bebé Harry Potter.

El aire se escapó de mis pulmones, sentí que me desmayaría, la duquesa me tomo del hombro.

— La partera llego deja que él bebé nazca.

La seguí casi sin sentir mi propia existencia, lo que acababa de escuchar me había dejado sin habla, como podía ser que fuera mi hijo aquel ser que estaba por nacer.

— Debimos decírtelo antes — me dijo Luna sacándome de mi ensueño — pero tenía miedo de que la rechazaras, por eso es que se casó con Malfoy, por las apariencias no podía decir que era tuyo pero se arrepintió en seguida aunque ya era tarde, su abuelo había arreglado el compromiso ya todo estaba hecho.

Se escucho un grito ensordecedor, seguido del liberados llanto de un nuevo ser recién llegado, ya había nacido, quise entrar pero me impidieron la entrada diciendo que aún no acababa el parto.

— Usted pudo decirme, yo no la hubiera dejado.

— Por eso no lo hice, sabía que vendrías por el,a quizá armarías un escándalo, entiéndelo querido, es difícil si lo ves con sus ojos.

— Que hago entonces aquí por que decirme ahora si no me dejan hacer nada por ella, por el bebé que acaba de nacer.

— Comenzó a sangrar demasiado, podría morir y ella no quiere que Draco crié al niño solo, dice que si muere debes llevarte al pequeño contigo.

Volvió a escucharse el desgarro de Hermione y un llanto de niño de nuevo, dls diferentes. Mire a la condesa quien me correspondió al mismo tiempo.

— Por qué nadie me informó de que mi nieta estaba dando a luz.

Se escucho la voz imponente de Albus, luna retrocedió mientras yo le sostenía sin miedo la mirada, detrás de él iba Severus quien me reconoció enseguida y susurro algo al oído del rey, quien de inmediato entro a la habitación cerrándome la puerta sin dejarme asomar.

La guardia me detuvo, no podía dar un paso más, escuche a Hermione gritar mí nombre una y otra vez cada vez con más desesperación, como pude y con fuerza logre entrar, ella me miró y en seguida cayo de nuevo en la cama perdiendo el sentido.

Luna acunaba un pequeño en los brazos, Severus mantenía en los de él otro ambos envueltos en frazadas blancas, me acerqué pero Albus me impidió llegar a ellos.

— Por piedad, sabe que soy su padre, solo le pido que me deje verlos una vez.

— Mi nieta despertara pero esta muy aturdida — se acercó el rey a mi — no recordará mucho de lo que a sucedido y para tu fortuna su esposo no a vuelto de su viaje — miro a Severus quien se posó a su lado con la criatura. — tome una decisión, seré condescendiente contigo — tomo al bebé y se acercó a mí — Hermione no sabrá que le nacieron dos — colocó el pequeño bulto envuelto en sabanas en mis brazos — pero no volverás a verla, criaras a tu hijo como mejor te convenga, no debe saber quién es su madre jamás y tú tampoco jamás volverás a verla, de lo contrario te buscare, sé quién eres, se con quien es con quién vives por el bien de todos jamás volverás.

— Vete Harry — dijo Luna — yo cuidaré de ellas.

Sostuve con fuerza al pequeño y salí, baje la escalera lo más rápido que pude y atravesé la puerta a gran velocidad, no me detuve, seguí corriendo con el bebé en brazos hasta llegar a cabeza de puerco, entré Aberforth aún dormía, tendí a mi hijo en la cama y lo descubrí, dormía tranquilo, era un niño hermoso.

Quiero darle las gracias a una chica muy linda, que me apoyó con esta bella imagen de nuestros protagonistas, gracias Eydren por tu tiempo y dedicación. Tu trabajo es maravilloso. ;)


	4. Tercera parte

Capítulo 1.

Era como ver nacer una mariposa, sus pequeñas alas que se abrían despacio, así era James, mi pequeño hijo una mariposa que comenzaba a emprender el vuelo, sus ojos brillantes como los de su madre, mi forma de ser se había pasado a él sin embargo era tan distinto único, especial y no solo por qué fuera mi hijo y de la mujer que amaba sino por ser lo que él mismo era, desde que llegó a casa fue dulce, un niño que parecía comprender las circunstancias en las que llegó aquel día de lluvia, casi no lloraba y si lo hacía se calmaba con sostenerlo entre mis brazos, me miraba fijamente y dejaba de sollozar, tomaba mi pulgar con su diminuta manecita y la llevaba hasta él y después parecía que sonreía apacible, tierno.

Lo nombre James como mi padre, Sirius como mi padrino al que había querido tanto, hombres buenos que habían dejado una huella en mi pasado, ahora solo veía el futuro en los ojos de mi hijo, en su crecer día a día, aunque sin duda en mi mente siempre estuvo el nombre de Hermione, y el de la hija que jamás conocí, no podía volver al castillo la sola idea de perder a James me aterraba ahora me concentraba en el sin dejar en el olvido la familia que me faltaba.

Aberforth no pregunto demasiado cuando despertó aquella noche por el llanto del bebé recién nacido, como si supiera quién era lo levanto y lo acunó despacio, lo dejo dormir a su lado, lo protegió de todo, era silencioso con los asuntos en los que no quería entrometerse, pero de alguna manera yo sabía lo que él pensaba y hasta lo que sentía, el dolor que seguía mostrando cuando levantaba aquel viejo pergamino.

\- Todos murieron - dijo una noche mientras alimentaba a James - sé que no te atreves a preguntar de nuevo Potter, pero creo que ya es tiempo de decirte algunas cosas y de que tú me digas otras tantas - miro al niño al decir aquello y prosiguió - todos murieron, mi madre, mi padre, mis hermanos, mi bella hermana Ariana era tan joven, tan bondadosa - suspiro y guardó silencio un par de segundos hasta que James le tiro de los cabellos - y mi hermano...él también está muerto.

\- Su hermano como se llamaba -pregunté discreto

\- No importa ya su nombre lo que importa es que se fue para siempre y la vida ya no volverá a ser como algún día lo fue - se levanto de su silla y dio unos pasos hasta la tetera de la que sirvió con sumo cuidado el licor que preparaba. - ahora dime Potter, de donde fue que salió este niño, que vaya si se parece a ti aunque también noto en el cierto parecido a...- miro a James con detenimiento - olvídalo es imposible, bien dímelo ahora te escucho.

Respiré profundo y comencé a relatarle los sucesos esta vez sin mentirle, de que me serviría, le diría toda la verdad aunque sonará a locura, a veces así me lo parecía a mí también, imaginar a aquella bella mujer entre mis brazos, sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo, necesitando de mi y de mi amor, parecía una total locura, necesitar de mi un simple viajero, un sencillo mozo de cuadra teniendo a cuanto duque, Conde o príncipe pudiera elegir, de entre ellos me tomo a mí y después que sucedió, me sentía tan culpable por haberla dejado sola, en medio de aquel dolor y si recordaba a James, qué pasaría si lo buscara y si le mienten, si le causan más dolor del necesario que ocurriría entonces, que podría hacer.

Todo eso se lo conté, mis dudas, mis miedos con respecto a el futuro de Hermione, de la niña que había dejado en manos de Albus, de Severus de aquel hombre que la criaría como suya sin serlo, y si Malfoy sabe que aquella criatura no es de él y si la rechaza, que clase de vida llevaría mi hija en un palacio lleno de serpientes.

Pero Aberforth no me dio la razón, miro a un lado y contemplo a mi hijo, después simplemente me dijo que debíamos criarlo como mejor nos convenía, pero no mencionó a su madre, ni el lugar del que provenía, me sentí más solo con los pensamientos que me giraban en la cabeza.

\- Deberías estar contento muchacho, lo veras crecer, estará contigo, piensa en que pudo a ver sido peor, pudo haberse quedado en ese castillo y tú solo sin saber de su existencia, agradece que está aquí ese pedazo de tu historia y cuida de él, ámalo y deja que lo demás tome su curso, no hay nada que hacer, Albus sabe bien lo que hace y defenderá a su nieta y a esa otra niña que tuvo, si no quieres perderlo todo cuida de James y agradece que este contigo.

Después de ese día no volvió a mencionarse el tema, nadie ni siquiera Ron lo hacía él me visitaba a menudo, también había dejado el castillo y era mi compañero en el callejón, otras veces me visitaba Ginny quien me ayudó con James los primeros días, me consiguió una buena nodriza quien lo alimento como se debía, aprendí a cambiar sus pañales y a cuidar de él. Lo veía tan pequeño y tan indefenso que sentía que se rompería entre mis manos, pero ella lo arrullaba con facilidad, lo cuidaba y besaba y el niño disfrutaba al igual que yo de su compañía. Pero no podía verla más que como una amiga ella lo sabía y debes en cuando sufría por aquello, pero no me abandonaba, siempre estaba al pendiente de mi.

Los meses pasaron, tan rápido como el caudal del río y cuando menos lo espere había transcurrido un año desde que James había llegado a mi vida. Aquella tarde todo comenzó a ser un alboroto, las calles se llenaron de flores y cintas color violeta y blanco, los puestos ambulantes recogieron temprano para ayudar con la fiesta que se llevaría acabo en la plaza principal de Hogsmeade, la razón de dicha celebración, el primer aniversario de vida de la nieta del rey Albus, mi hija, podría ver a mi hija aunque fuera de lejos.

Aliste a James con un trajecito azul de pantaloncillos cortos y corbatín satinado que la madre de Ron había hecho para él justamente para ese día, nosotros también preparábamos una celebración para mi hijo, los Weasley siempre estuvieron conmigo así que los deje preparar la celebración, una tarta horneada en casa, zumo recién preparado, algunos obsequios y la presencia de las personas que me dieron su apoyo incondicional sin pedir explicaciones, pero yo tenía que verla, tenía que conocer a mi hija como fuera.

Deje a James con los Weasley y me decidí, el tumulto ya se hallaba en la plaza, la gente levantaba pequeños banderines violeta, otros gritaban el nombre de Lily Rose casi como un himno, cuando llegue al frente del gentío y la vi, su perfecto rostro, el escote en la espalda dejándome ver parte de aquel cuerpo que conocía tan bien, era ella Hermione, a su lado su marido sonreía con orgullo, el sombrero de copa era tan alto como su ego y en el medio de ambos la niña, una hermosa pequeña de ojos tan parecidos a los míos, trataba de esconderse detrás de las enaguas de su madre la que intentaba hacerla salir ofreciéndole una chupeta que rechazaba ignorándola.

Camine hasta quedar detrás de ellos, con la cabeza agachada para no ser reconocido por alguno de los presentes, buscaba acercarme lo más que pudiera solo quería verlas más de cerca. Comenzaron los fuegos artificiales y después el sonido de voces gritando despavoridas, algo estaba ocurriendo, mire a Hermione que buscaba de forma desesperada a la niña, Draco hacia lo mismo a su lado pero nadie la veía, hasta que note el vestidito rosado pasar se movía con torpeza, aunque rápidamente fui tras de ella, sus ojos me vieron y por un momento creí que me reconocería pero solo me miró con curiosidad.

\- Lily - dije de forma suave para darle confianza y poder acercarme pero cuando lo iba hacer Hermione apareció y la levanto en brazos, trate de ocultarme.

\- La ha encontrado -me dijo sin percatarse de quién era yo - gracias señor

\- No fue nada -respondí antes de que pasara a mi lado.

Me miró el rostro, sus ojos se abrieron. - Harry...eres tú...

Di un paso a ella de nuevo pero su marido llego en ese momento y la apartó, Hermione volvió el rostro hacia mí y después siguió caminando con la pequeña en los brazos.

Capítulo 2.

Volví por James a casa de Ron, las piernas me temblaban, la boca estaba seca, en el rostro sentía el llanto que derrame camino de regreso por el dolor de no poder hacer nada, la frustración me invadió, el pánico por querer volver a tenerla cerca, esa necesidad imperiosa que se apoderaba de mí cuando la veía, los sentimientos que creí desaparecidos simplemente volvieron a despertar y me tomaron con más fuerza y la niña, mi pequeña hija sus facciones delicadas, sus labios rosados y aquel rostro lleno de vida y un ligero aire de egocentrismo que seguramente su padre o el que ella cree que lo es le ha enseñado.

Pero debía dejar que se fueran nuevamente, que no supieran más de mi, Lily jamás me conocería, jamás sabría que realmente no es hija de él, y Hermione, seguramente ya me había superado y ahora solo amaba a su marido, ese frívolo hombre que parecía que no la quería.

Me refugié en James, esa noche no me despegue de él ni un solo segundo, mis hijos eran hermosos, los niños más maravillosos, ángeles inocentes y tiernos con vidas tan distintas, pensé en la vida de James si viviera junto a ellas no podía imaginarlo lejos de mí ahora mi vida dependía enteramente de la de él solo de él no podía vivir por nadie más.

Al menos las había visto, a las dos, estaban bien, no pedía ya nada más. Las cosas fueron tomando un mejor ritmo aunque comencé a cuestionarme acerca de mi vida y sobre todo de la vida de James, lo veía, a veces todo sucio de tierra de los cultivos, otras los zapatos que comenzaban a quedarle chicos , crecía demasiado rápido y yo no podía seguir educándolo de esa manera, el se merecía algo más, se merecía lo mejor después de todo era un príncipe aunque nadie lo supiera jamás incluso él, pero yo lo sabia, no podía criarlo como un mozo cuando no lo era. Necesitaba tomar medidas extremas incluso para mí mismo.

Un mes después tomaba el tren de vuelta a Privet Drive, aunque esta vez iba por mí cuenta no volvería a ver a mi desagradable familia, ahora tenía una nueva, Aberforth se había negado en un principio a seguirnos pero la sonrisa de James lo termino de convencer, como poder negarse a tan delicado ser.

Comencé a estudiar en la academia para entrar al ministerio y con eso hacerme cargo de todos los gastos, no fue nada sencillo me llevo tiempo ganar la confianza de algunas personas que al verme dudaban de mi capacidad pero al fin de un año lo había logrado, ahora vestía como caballero, James tomaba clases de modales aún siendo tan pequeño, aunque por desgracia el buen Aberforth era quien comenzó a padecer los estragos de la ciudad grande, cayó enfermo de los pulmones, a veces le era demasiado difícil respirar, solía tener ataques en los que la tos le sofocaba casi hasta el desmayo, el doctor nos había dado la mala noticia, no había mucho que hacer, podría irse en cualquier momento, viajamos de regreso a Hogsmeade no quería que muriera lejos del lugar que echaba tanto de menos.

Compre la vieja casa cerca del callejón, la amplia aunque mal tratada, la que llamaban la casa de los gritos, por qué aseguraban que sucesos extraños habían ocurrido, jamás creí nada de aquello y la remodele por completo, con pisos y tapices traídos desde Londres, los baños ahora tenían un hermoso acabado de mármol y amplios jardines repletos de flores en donde James podía correr.

Ron fue el primero en recibirnos, los Weasley prepararon un banquete que no pude resistir, ahí mismo se encontraba Ginny quien no había cambiado, se acercó a mí y me besó en los labios, le correspondí por qué en el fondo sentía que también yo la había extrañado.

Esa noche al volver a casa pasamos frente al castillo, la luz del cuarto que le pertenecía estaba aún encendida, podía notar su sombra pasar a través de esa cortina de Gaza, pero el carruaje continuó el camino y la vi desaparecer. Mi corazón latió con fuerza de nuevo.

Con todos los estudios a los que me dedique, comencé mis propios negocios, ahora me relacionaba con las altas esferas del país, era considerado un ministro e inclusive se pensaba otorgarme el título de Conde en algún momento, estaba dispuesto a recibir aquella consigna por el honor de mi hijo y también el de Aberforth pues le debía tanto, pero no por mi, yo estaba tranquilo de ser quien era, jamás quise nada para mí a excepción de lo que jamás podría tener, a Hermione.

\- El señor Malfoy se hará cargo de los asuntos relacionados con Hogsmeade si le interesa puede visitarle en el palacio o directamente en el castillo de Hogwarts que es en donde se encuentra residiendo. - me comentaba el conde Lupin en cuanto me presenté a mis labores como ministro de Hacienda.

\- No pienso que sea conveniente visitarlo en su hogar, preferiría hacerlo en cualquier otro lado.

\- Le diré en cuanto tenga la posibilidad de verle, pero la invitación de la princesa a tomar el té con ella ese no podría rechazarlo.

Medite aquellas palabras, la princesa, mi princesa me pedía una visita para tomar el té, un nudo en el estómago no me dejaba pensar con claridad, quería realmente verla, pero qué pasaría, para que necesitaba ella mi presencia.

\- Sabe usted de que asunto se trata, dudo mucho de que la princesa sepa de este negocio - dije tratando de guardar la compostura.

\- Se equivoca señor Potter la señora Granger sabe muy bien de que se trata su abuelo se a encargado de enseñarle todo en cuanto a negocios, créame que es la mujer más inteligente a parte de bella y fina que podrá conocer.

\- Dijo usted Granger acaso no cambió su apellido al casarse.

\- Al parecer no - sonrío ampliamente - es una libertina esa mujer hace de su marido lo que quiere y el pobre hombre que la ama demasiado.

\- Escríbale, dígale que la visitare esta misma tarde.

Mande a traer el mejor de los trajes que tenía aún sin usar quería lucir lo más presentable posible, sonreía con emoción al pensar en volver a verla aunque esta vez fuera solo para tratar asuntos relacionados al campo y cosas tan triviales como los negocios, pero estaría frente a ella, tomaría su mano para saludarla, me temblaban las piernas, me sudaban las manos, me sentí como un adolescente, como cuando la vi pasar por el jardín con aquel vestido color menta ceñido a su cuerpo.

La emoción fue más grande cuando baje del carruaje cinco minutos antes de la hora acordada, la servidumbre esta vez me abría las puertas, me llamaban Conde y me trataban con respeto, incluso Snape quien lucía más demacrado abrió los ojos al notarme.

— Albus sabrá que estás aquí y se enfadara

— Estoy dispuesto a hablar con él y aclararle que ha sido su nieta quien a pedido una audiencia conmigo y que mi intensión no es más que la de hablar con ella de negocios.

— Más te vale que no menciones al niño Potter, ella no sabe nada y si te dice algo de la pequeña me encargaré de que algo te suceda.

— Como te lo he dicho, vengo a hablar de negocios y me has retrasado yo que venía con el tiempo justo ahora llegaré tarde un par de minutos.

— Seguro que nuestra princesa lo entenderá Conde Potter. — enfatizó sus palabras con el riguroso sarcasmo de siempre.

— Seguro que si — me despedí levantando el sombrero — con su permiso, mayordomo.

Llegue hasta donde estaba el salón del te, se escuchaba el suave murmullo de voces femeninas y risas sinceras, como si una charla amena se estuviera llevando a cabo ahí dentro. Respiré profundo y gire la perilla, el salón quedo en silencio al momento en que di el primer paso, las dos amigas de Hermione me miraron sorprendidas y faltas de aliento como si les hubiera caído un fuerte torrencial, caras casi desencajadas y gestos de dudas.

Pase la mirada rápidamente por el salón buscando a la princesa que sin duda no se encontraba ahí, di un paso más, la duquesa se acercó a mí de inmediato y con un cambio repentino en su rostro me sonrió de forma amable, la princesa Chang esperaba a sus espaldas mientras se abanicaba quizá para hacer desaparecer el rojizo tono de su rostro.

— Señor Potter a llegado tan a tiempo — dijo la rubiecita sonriendo y tomándome del brazo con entera confianza. — permítame ser yo quien le conduzca hasta donde la princesa le espera.

Dimos los primeros pasos, Cho me miró con un hilo de desprecio al pasar a su lado pero no deje que me afectara en nada y continúe del brazo de Lovegood, a lo lejos las notas del piano comenzaron a escucharse, pero no eran tan melódicas como solían ser cuando Hermione tocaba, alguien más se encargaba de aquel intento de música, cuando abrió la puerta del salón siguiente la escena que presencié me llenó el corazón de ternura, era mi pequeña quien intentaba seguir las notas que su madre le mostraba, la niña con la pesadez en las regordetas manos tocaba una y otra vez las teclas de forma equivocada, lo que causaba en Hermione una carcajada suelta una y otra vez, no se había percatado de nuestra presencia y por unos segundos rogué que no lo hiciera, pues las podía ver tal y como eran, felices y risueñas, la madre hacia cosquillas en el vientre de la niña que parecía convulsionar de gozo entre los brazos de su madre, las ame tanto en ese instante que solo pensé en correr y tomarlas en mis brazos, pero tuve que controlar la sensación antes cuando ella me miró, dejó de sonreír al menos como lo hacía, apenas de formaba una ligera curva en sus labios rosados que tanto anhelaba besar.

— Luna llevas a Lily a su alcoba. — tomo a la niña en sus brazos

Quien de inmediato empezó a levantar su fina voz pidiendo que fuera al jardín a donde quería que fuera llevada.

— De acuerdo si Luna no se opone puedes ir un rato al jardín, te alcanzaré en seguida cariño — le beso las mejillas y sentí que me derretía de amor.

Lily me miró fijamente al pasar, esos ojos, era como mirarlos en el espejo, el gesto que yo veía a diario ahora lo notaba en ella.

— Buena tarde señor — dijo con aquella vocesilla de niña que tenía — lindo día.

— El mejor Lily — me acerqué a ella y bese su mano que apenas era una cuarta parte de la mía, incluso quizá más pequeña que la de James, pero igual de delicada.

La vi salir en los brazos de la duquesa quien comenzó a tararear una melodía extraña.

Ahora estábamos a solas, la vi de nuevo sentada en el banquillo, no tocaba solo parecía que acariciaba las teclas con esa suavidad con la que tantas noches me acarició a mi, di un paso más hasta ella, pero sin atreverme a hablar.

— Mi marido me contó, que un nuevo ministro acababa de llegar — hablo sin dejar de mirar el teclado — fue una vaga descripción de un hombrecillo cuya fortuna comenzaba a ascender, estaba tan sorprendido de aquella noticia cuando Lupin lo mencionó, un hombre de campo jamás llegará a ser un conde escuche que le decía Malfoy pero yo no pensaba de esa manera, las personas de los más bajos estándares a veces nos sorprenden, solo necesitas tener algo de fe en ellos — al decir eso me miró — yo lo sabia, tú no te quedarías siendo un mozo cualquiera — volvió al piano — aunque sigas revolcándote con las mujeres del burdel.

— Yo no hago eso...y en todo caso no tendrías tú que reprocharme nada, acaso yo te dije algo cuando supe que te casarías.

— No — volteo molesta — no hiciste nada — relajo su gesto y me acerqué más.

— Que podía hacer Hermione, tú me rechazaste no creas que no te busque, que no te necesitaba, por dios eras lo que más amaba y verte entregándote a otro, sabes que me partiste el corazón.

— Justo como tú lo has hecho — me recriminaba con los ojos llorosos — o no es así niégame que tienes un hijo, un hijo con esa prostituta y que por eso te fuiste.

No sabía que responder a aquello, decir la verdad sobre James quizá lo pondría en riesgo, tal vez querrían arrebatarlo de mis brazos, por otra parte, como mentirle a esa mujer que lloraba de forma desesperada por qué creía que yo había sido el culpable de aquello.

— Lo siento tanto Hermione...

La veía, pasado el pañuelo por su rostro, restregándolo queriendo borrar las huellas de un doloroso pasado que nos perseguía.

— Porque me mandaste llamar, que quieres ahora que ya no podemos estar juntos.

Corrió a mis brazos y la rodee enseguida con ellos, ese calor que tanto echaba de menos estaba ahí, dentro de ella, gritando con fuerza por salir, le limpie el rostro con las manos que me sujetó y beso delicadamente, la necesitaba, quería hacerlo, con un golpe de frenesí nuestro labios se unieron, reviviendo como llamarada nuestros sentimientos y deseos ocultos ahí por tanto tiempo, un beso tras otro buscando siempre más, repase sus gestos, su rostro, su cuerpo, lo reconocía por completo era mía de nuevo, más que antes, más que nunca, la ame con intensidad mientras rogaba al cielo que no fuera aquel el último momento a su lado o que de ser así, prefería la muerte antes de dejarla de nuevo.

Capítulo 3.

El viento me golpeó con fuerza al salir del castillo, no tome el carruaje, solo deseaba caminar para poder así conservar en mi el recuerdo de lo vivido por mucho más tiempo, conservar las caricias y besos en la piel, sonreía cual tonto al pasar por los locales del callejón, había estado con ella, había vuelto a besarme con tanta dulzura y amor que eran tan inolvidables y la niña, que hermosa era la tierna Lily quien sin saber llevaba el mismo nombre de mi madre, la alegría se me escapaba por los poros, era tan feliz que no me hubiese importado morir.

Al llegar a casa el paisaje cambio, Ginny me esperaba con James en los brazos y un gesto desencajado, sospeche que algo andaba mal cuando al pasar por la ventana vi a la señora Weasley subir aprisa la escalera con un balde de agua y varios paños en las manos, Ron apareció detrás de mí movía la cabeza negativamente, con eso lo supe, era Aberforth.

Subí corriendo las escaleras, Fred y George se encontraban con su madre quien colocaba paños húmedos en la frente del viejo que no dejaba de toser, las mangas de su pijama estaban cubiertas de sangre al igual que sus labios secos y partidos, estaba más pálido que el mármol y recitaba una y otra vez mi nombre y el de Albus como si necesitara su presencia, me acerqué estaba en sus últimos momentos pude notarlo.

— Albus...— dijo con dificultad — Potter...

— Aquí estoy, ya todo acabara — pedí que me dejaran a solas para despedirlo. — no vas a sufrir más Aberforth trata sólo de dormir.

— Debo decirte la verdad Potter — intentaba hilar las palabras. — el pergamino Potter, debes leerlo, te he nombrado mi heredero, el título, los bienes, pero debes ir, debes reclamarlo todo, por mí y por ella, mi hermana, Ariadna que tanto sufrió, ahí está escrito todo Harry, la verdad de quién es Albus Peverell.

— Pero que dice solo...yo me encargaré de todo, solo ya no sufras más. — le tome la mano que comenzaba a enfriarse y la frote tratando de hacer que le regresará el calor.

— Gracias por quedarte conmigo Harry, gracias por este par de años y lo que hiciste por mí te lo compensaré a ti y a James y prométeme que también cuidaras de ellas, Hermione y la niña, ellas te necesitan, no las dejes solas.

— No lo haré señor.

En cuanto dije aquello la fuerza de su mano desapareció, sus ojos se habían cerrado para siempre, su pecho ya no subía con dificultad simplemente todo estaba en paz ahora, Aberforth se había ido tranquilo.

No espere para los funerales, de forma organizada gaste varios centavos en una lujosa caja de color Oxford con acabados plateados, los Weasley se hicieron cargo de la recepción para los invitados que en su mayoría era la gente del pueblo de Hogsmeade quienes recordaban con cariño a un viejo amigo, yo lo echaba de menos mientras contemplaba la caja que contenía su cuerpo a lo lejos, James permanecía en mis brazos descansando ahora solo me quedaba él, nos teníamos solo el uno al otro.

— Quieres que me haga cargo de él un rato — sentí la mano de Ginny tocándome el hombro.

— No, déjalo aquí lo necesito conmigo.

— Debes descansar Harry tu hijo te necesita, los negocios no se detienen escuche al conde Lupin decir que la entrega de las cosechas están por entregarse, no querrás perder tu parte, has invertido en ese negocio casi todo tu capital, se que amabas Aberforth pero la vida continua Harry, no debes olvidarlo.

— No lo olvido Ginny, lo tengo presente y confió en que todo estará bien, nadie me robara lo invertido, no perderé más que la tranquilidad de la espera eso es todo.

Los siguientes meses hubieran sido de lo más dolorosos de no ser por mis visitas frecuentes al castillo de Hogwarts en donde mis ratos en el salón del té se reducían a los ratos más apasionados de mi vida, me perdía entre las piernas de Hermione, quien tocaba para mí con la espalda descubierta y el bello cabello cayendo sobre sus delicados y delgados hombros, el estatus de Conde me permitió también el verla en los eventos más importantes, la encontraba en el teatro muy a menudo, en donde nos perdíamos a ratos en el balcón más alejado, me llenaba de su amor y yo de besos acalorados por toda su silueta mientras escuchábamos la opera como fondo.

Frecuentábamos los mismos bailes, en donde su marido jamás bailaba pero ella siempre paseaba por las pistas feliz y orgullosa de mi mano.

Lily también buscaba mi compañía cuando se le permitía pasar un rato con su madre, comía galletas de jengibre y canela y tomaba el té como una señorita. Me gane su aprecio, el de casi todos, pues Albus aún me miraba con enfado y ni qué decir de Severus y Malfoy quien fruncía el entre cejo cada que me veía salir del salón acomodando la solapa de mi levita. De forma sarcástica le sonreía y levantaba mi sombrero como símbolo de respeto, algo que no existía pero que mi educación me permitía disimular bastante bien.

La noche después de encontrarme por última vez con Draco, fue la noche donde Ron llego corriendo agitado y tembloroso, los empleados de la mansión corrían con batas puestas y calzados de noche, algunos derramaban lágrimas de frustración y otros de cólera.

Había sido un encapuchado, decían, las llamas no se podían controlar llegarían al bosque si no se controlaban pronto, los cultivos ardían, la caballeriza se prendió dejando escapar a los caballos que corrían desbocados por el pueblo y los alrededores, el gallinero estaba en cenizas al igual que parte de los establos.

James lloraba mientras tomaba de mi mano horrorizado por lo que estábamos presenciando, Ginny llegó en el momento preciso para hacerse cargo de él mientras yo luchaba por conseguir que el fuego se extinguiera del todo hombro a hombro con los gemelos Weasley, Ron y su hermano mayor Bill perseguían a los caballos, algunos miembros de la taberna y el burdel ayudaban con baldes de agua que no era suficiente, lo estaba perdiendo todo. En un intento por qué el fuego no llegará a la mansión Fred se abalanzó con dos baldes de agua sobre las llamas que de inmediato se prendieron a su cuerpo, el joven chillaba del dolor mientras su hermano intentaba retirar las prendas encendidas sin lograr nada tome una manta húmeda y me tire sobre el gemelo el calor llegaba a mi rostro, los gemidos del hombre cada vez se apagaban más como el calor del fuego que logre apagar unos segundos antes de que George llegara, la piel se le había chamuscado y desprendía un fuerte olor a carne quemada, los ojos buscaron los de su gemelo quien no se atrevía a sujetarlo y mantenía un rostro de susto que desapareció cuando notó que su hermano dejaba de respirar, se arrodilló a su lado y lo vio morir mientras derramaba lágrimas de sangre.

Estaba furioso de ver tal escena, de una muerte que no debía ser, me remangue la camisa y tire agua a chorros, hasta no ver una llama más.

Logramos controlar el fuego justo al amanecer, cuando pude observar perfectamente bien los daños, las pérdidas menos importantes y las más significantes, Fred y uno de los campesinos de la aldea vecina.

Sus familias ahora envueltas en llanto y mi hijo asustado, el culpable tendría que pagar por aquello.

Les dejo estas dos lindas ediciones con imágenes de una querida lectora Eydren , gracias por compartirlas conmigo hermosa.

Un beso grande. ;)


	5. Cuarta parte

Capítulo 1.

Parecía que no había por dónde empezar, las cosechas estaban pérdidas, los caballos enfermos y las gallinas muertas, la deuda con el barco extranjero no cooperaba cuando ofrecí un intercambio de materiales a cambio de tiempo suficiente para tener con qué pagar, las siembras tardarían meses, mientras que los caballos apenas iban camino desde Londres, los días me parecían cortos para poder hacer algo, había perdido casi todo de no ser por la casa y los bienes que ahí habían, pero la gente me apoyaba aunque no servía de mucho, mis problemas los debía resolver yo solo, Lupin buscó darme un lapso de tiempo, pero sabía que los socios, entre ellos Draco Malfoy no esperarían demasiado, el tiempo se venía encima de mí y temía por el bienestar de James.

Mis ahorros no eran suficientes como para alimentarnos por el resto de nuestras vidas aun cuando las cosas volvieran a tomar el curso, mil veces pensé en escapar, fugarme lejos con mi hijo, pero siempre estaba ella, la sombra de su amor sobre de mi, no podía alejarme de Hermione de nuevo quizá no era mi esposa pero era mi mujer más de lo que era de ese otro y la niña, no podía simplemente abandonarlas sin sentir nada, prefería estar preso pero mantenerme cerca.

Al final del invierno era imposible seguir dando largas al plazo que de buena gana Lupin logró que los socios me dieran, el esfuerzo fue en vano y volví con mi hijo a cabeza de puerco, apenas si habíamos llevado nuestra ropa, empezaría de nuevo.

Algunas veces la gente de alta sociedad seguía llamándome Conde, aunque del conde ya no quedaba nada en mi, de nuevo era el mozo, el cargador del callejón Diagon, el padre soltero que luchaba por mantener el calor en su hogar para que su hijito no lo padeciera.

El alimento no nos faltaba, los Weasley siempre estaban ofreciendo su apoyo aún a pesar de la muerte de uno de los miembros, siempre eran amables y aunque no tenían demasiado sabían compartir lo que tenían. Amaban a James y él les correspondía estaba creciendo lleno de bondad y humildad, se merecía algo más que una vieja taberna mohosa, necesitaba buscar alguna forma de darle aquello que había perdido.

\- Usted no debe estar aquí por favor váyase - escuchar decir a Ginny a las afueras de la taberna.

-Le he dicho que no me iré hasta ver al conde Potter - respondió una voz que reconocí de inmediato.

Salí rápidamente y las encontré a ambas, Ginny mantenía una pala en las manos, la levantaba como si quisiera defenderse golpeando, Hermione con su vestido largo el sombrero bien anudado a su cuello la veía con desprecio más que con temor. Las dos voltearon en seguida cuando me escucharon .

-Ha que has venido -dije acercándome con cautela a Hermione -tu marido sabrá que estás aquí.

-Es por eso que vengo, sé que Draco te quito tu casa y tus tierras, vengo a darte esto - extendió un sobre con billetes dentro - no es mucho es lo que logre conseguir por el momento - miro a mis espaldas, James había salido y se tomaba de las faldas de Ginny pero se dejaba asomar por un lado, Hermione lo vio. - tómalo es por tu familia - desvío la mirada de la escena detrás.

-No puedo lo sabes, estaremos bien, no nos hace falta el alimento y tenemos suficiente carbón para pasar el invierno, vete Hermione por favor lo que menos quiero es que tengas problemas por venir esta tarde.

-Nadie sabe que estoy aquí - seguía con él sobre en la mano - si no lo tomas haré que te lo entregue un mensajero corriendo el riesgo de que ambos perdamos la cantidad del sobre.

Ginny se acercó y lo arrebató de la mano, me di cuenta de que James iba en sus brazos y presenció aquello, miraba a su madre con curiosidad .

-Fue muy amable al venir hasta acá princesa - dijo Ginny con un tono sarcástico - tenemos el sobre ya puede marcharse y dele nuestros saludos a su esposo - enfatizó aquellas últimas palabras que dirigió más a mí que a Hermione. -gracias por venir su alteza.

Dio media vuelta y continuó su camino, mire de frente a Hermione, su semblante pálido casi desencajado por lo que acababa de pasar.

-Debo irme Harry - dijo levantando su vestido dando un paso al coche.

-No podré verte más Hermione lo sabes - dije mientras le abría la puerta para que subiera.

-Lo sé- subió al carro -pero aun así no dejare de pensarte, de extrañarte y de amarte.

Cerró la puerta rápidamente antes de que alcanzará a decir algo y notara el llanto en sus ojos. La vi alejarse, pensaba en que sería definitivamente la separación.

La casa estaba cálida, Ginny había encendido la Caldera y acostado a James, había dos platos de sopa en la mesa y los trozos de pan que quedaban, ella podía comer mejor en el burdel, Hagrid siempre le guardaba los mejores trozos de carne y el vino más exquisito pero ella estaba conmigo, siempre a mi lado cuidando de mi, cuidando de James, a veces sentía que le debía demasiado pues yo no era capaz de pagarle con sentimientos como ella lo deseaba, como debía de ser, en algún tiempo cuando quise deshacerme del recuerdo de Hermione me enrede con ella intentando amarla como merecía pero no lo logre mi amor por la princesa era demasiado grande y no podía darle nada a alguien más que no fuera James.

Nos recostamos un buen rato cerca de la caldera, el calor de su cuerpo junto al mío era más que suficiente, pero deseaba mantenerla cálida y contenta así que la deje descansar esa noche en mis brazos.

Capítulo 2.

El recuerdo de aquel incendio, el humo negro subiendo más y más, las llamas que consumían rápidamente todo a su paso, la mano pequeña de James entre la mía, Hermione gritando mi nombre, buscándome desesperada entre la hoguera que cada vez parecía más furiosa avanzando con gran poderío, la consumían, la perdía entre las llamaradas del calor, mis hijos con ella todo se perdía entre el fuego, todo se volvía cenizas.

— Harry, Harry despierta, Harry...

La voz de Ginny me sobresaltó, me encontré tendido en la cama con la camisa pegada al cuerpo, la frente mojada y las manos temblorosas, la pesadilla había hecho estragos en mi, no lograba tranquilizarme y de forma incontrolable el llanto me cegó, deje que todo lo que llevaba dentro saliera, desde la muerte de Aberforth todo parecía haberse complicado, parecía tan gris y es que me sentía tan solo a pesar de estar tan rodeado de gente que realmente me quería, pero las presiones y el dolor me seducían constantemente dejándome vacío del alma y del espíritu.

— Qué soñabas Harry que te ha dejado tan mal.

Aún no lograba articular las palabras correctas, pero después de todo no era a Ginny a quien quería contarle todo. Decidí vestirme y salir un momento, caminaba hasta el burdel, en donde generalmente encontraba a Ron, lo encontré bebiendo en un rincón mientras besaba a una de las chicas Patil, se estremeció al verme llegar y dejó a la mujer a un lado para hacerme compañía en la mesa colindante.

Hagrid nos sirvió en seguida un par de cervezas las que acostumbrábamos tomar y las dejo sobre la mesa.

— Eh tenido pesadillas de nuevo — le dije a mi amigo mientras bebía — pero ahora el fuego se llevaba también a mis hijos y a Hermione, todos desaparecían detrás de aquel maldito humo.

— Tranquilo fue solo un sueño, un malo pero ya estás despierto y todos ellos están bien.

— A veces pienso que podría ser un mal presagio, no es normal que aquel sueño se repita.

— Lo es — Ron bebió el resto de su cerveza — el golpe fue muy fuerte Harry, piénsalo bien es normal tener miedo y el miedo hace que se refleje en tus sueños, a veces yo sueño que varias chicas de aquí me devoran lentamente, puedo sentir sus dientes tirando de mi piel y después comerla, es espantoso.

Solté una risa — Ron eso para ti no es una pesadilla lo sabes.

— Lo es si son las gemelas quien te comen vivo. — ordenó otra ronda

— Esta noche Hermione visitó cabeza de puerco, Ginny la estaba fastidiando pero aun así ella se comportó a la altura, hay algo que esa mujer no haga bien. — sonreí al recordarla. — le dije que no la vería más, es lo mejor para todos, jamás debimos volver, pero ahora James se a encariñado con la gente aquí y yo igual es difícil irse ya. A demás está mi problema de dinero como puedo resolver aquello si ya no tengo ni con que comenzar.

— Y si lo tienes? — Ron puso los ojos como platos, la cerveza se le escurrió de los labios y siguió — Aberforth... Harry tú me lo dijiste, Aberforth te dejo como su heredero, lo has reclamado, qué pasaría si es una gran fortuna.

— Por favor Ron no tenía nada, eran alucinaciones de un viejo moribundo.

— Podría ser...pero y si no estaba alucinando Harry, nada pierdes con intentarlo. Con saber que te dejo de herencia el viejo podrías recuperarlo todo o al menos una parte.

Medite las palabras de Weasley había ya pasado tanto tiempo que había olvidado aquello que me dijo Aberforth antes de morir, podía ser buena idea el revisar su cosas, algo que no había hecho por respeto a su memoria, por qué siempre acepte que no debía meterme en su vida, pero ahora ya no estaba en este mundo, ahora era libre, pero yo aún seguía encadenado a este lugar, esperando que un milagro me regresara la esperanza, quizá ese era el milagro que esperaba.

Espere hasta que Ginny se fuera para poder comenzar con la búsqueda de los objetos personales de aquel hombre al que admiraba tanto, encontré viejos artefactos, libros antiguos, un reloj de cuerda descompuesto y un par de tinteros derramados algunos habían alcanzado algunos de sus documentos otros los encontré bien doblados en un viejo sobre color mostaza con los bordes negros del polvo pegado por los años sin ser limpiados, en la parte trasera decía para mis hijos Albus y Aberforth, leer los nombres fue lo que más llamó mi atención, el día de la muerte del dueño del lugar repetía aquel nombre, el nombre del abuelo de Hermione, el nombre del rey, pero era imposible, Albus no llevaba el mismo apellido cómo podrían ser hermanos.

Tome el sobre y después llegue hasta donde Aberforth guardaba aquel viejo pergamino enrollado aún no me decidía a leer algo de aquellos documentos como hacerlo si siempre fue tan reservado con esos asuntos, sentía que invadía su intimidad, abrí el cajón, y lo vi sobre de aquel documento un trozo de papel blanco estaba perfectamente doblado a la mitad, lo tome en seguida.

Potter:

En cuanto leas esta carta dirígete con el ministró, él sabrá qué hacer, no dejes que te hagan dudar, todo lo que ahí se dice es cierto, lo puedo firmar con mi sangre, al igual que todo lo que a mí y a mí difunta hermana Ariadna nos corresponde, pasará a ser solo tuyo.

Confió en ti muchacho, en qué sabrás hacer lo correcto y reclamar tu parte, por ti, por James, por Lily y por mi nieta Hermione, se merecen la felicidad, no dejes que te la arrebaten como lo hicieron conmigo.

Aberforth.

Las manos me temblaron al extender el pergamino, las letras en un perfecto manuscrito se encontraban aún legibles, en un repaso rápido pude distinguir varios nombres, y sucesos relacionados a las familias Dumbledore y Peverell respectivamente. Cosas que me parecían demasiado extrañas para aquellos dos hombres que conocía.

Al parecer la familia de Aberforth, los Dumbledore incluido Albus quién era el hermano mayor pasaron una terrible infancia, pobreza y hambre sus padres obligados a mantener a una familia con escasos centavos cometieron lo que se describía como el peor de los errores, visitaron al rey una mañana para ofrecer sus servicios, la hija del rey, Lolanthe quien llevaba el apellido Peverell miró a aquellos dos pequeños niños temerosos y enflaquecidos escondiéndose tras sus padres y les hizo una propuesta.

— Dejen a los niños — vociferó la princesa, su voz replicó por todo el salón, el rey se levantó enseguida de su silla y fue hasta ella.

— Has en loquecido mujer . — la sujetaba del brazo

— Déjame criarlos padre, tú sabes bien que yo jamás podré darte descendencia, así ellos también tendrán una oportunidad.

Los Dumbledore aceptaron a regañadientes y dejaron en el castillo a ambos niños entre llanto y dolor, al paso de los años el mayor, Dumbledore se tomó en serio su papel de pequeño príncipe, estudio arduamente, se graduó con honores y logró conquistar corazones de bellas jóvenes aunque en el fondo nunca le importaron pues se decía que sus preferencias iban más halla que unas bellas formas femeninas, ese había sido su único problema o lo era para el rey quién era desde el primer día de su estancia su abuelo, por otra parte, Aberforth jamás se olvido de quién era, fue agradecido, desde luego pero siempre prefirió mantener distancia con su familia adoptiva, aunque también se preparó y estudio como un verdadero príncipe.

Una noche tocaron a la puerta del castillo, eran los señores Dumbledore, sus hijos ya eran todos unos jóvenes ambos salieron a recibirlos, una niña los acompañaba, temblaba y parecía que su mirada se perdía en un abismo, Albus, siendo ahora lo que era los rechazo en seguida aún a pesar de que sus padres le rogaron que recibieran con ellos a su hermana.

— No nos haremos cargo de ella, mi abuelo no lo permitirá — grito Albus tirando de la niña hasta echarla a la calle — váyanse ahora, se deshicieron de nosotros pues ahora no nos busquen, amén a esa escoria como no nos amaron a nosotros.

Cerro la puerta el mismo asegurándose de verlos desaparecer, ordenó a los guardias de que jamás se les permitiera el paso al castillo. Aberforth lloro por primera vez en años y se enfrentó a su propio hermano, hubo una discusión acalorada en la que ninguno tenía razón y quizá los dos la tenían era cuestión de verla de ambos lados.

El menor de los hermanos busco a sus padres, llevo con él a Ariadna al castillo a escondidas de su abuelo y su hermano mayor, la hizo atender por el médico de la familia y la niña se recuperaba favorablemente, la confianza que Aberforth tenía con la que había sido su madre le llevó a confesarle de la estancia de su hermanita en el castillo, Lolanthe era buena y piadosa, conoció a la chica, le enseñaba a leer, hasta que Albus se dio cuenta de todo, le contó al rey la verdad diciendo que había una enferma muy contagiosa y lo mejor que debía hacer era correrla, al principio el rey no lo considero necesario fue hasta que su propia hija cayó en cama que hizo salir a Ariadna del castillo culpándola así por la gravedad de la princesa.

Aberforth se encontró en una encrucijada por una parte estaba su madre ahora en cama, con fiebres nocturnas que le hacían padecer de fuertes dolores por días, por la otra su hermana quien había recaído con más fuerza y se encontraba en aquella vieja casona fría sin medicamentos, ni cuidados.

Tomó la decisión, llegó hasta el pie de la cama de su madre y con lágrimas en los ojos se despidió de ella, diciéndole que la amaría de forma eterna por haberle dado una gran vida pero que era hora de ser quien era en verdad.

Aberforth rechazó el apellido Peverell a pesar de amar a la mujer que lo crió como su madre y al hombre al que llamaba abuelo, era agradecido pero no podría dejar a los Dumbledore, así que volvió con su familia aunque fue tarde para la pequeña quien ya había muerto por la peste. Pero jamás regresó al castillo.

No hasta una semana después cuando recibió la noticia de la muerte de su madre de crianza, corrió de vuelta al castillo, necesitaba despedirse de ella, decirle que la amaba, en su funeral no paraba de pedir perdón por haberla abandonado y de agradecer por todo lo que había hecho por ellos.

— Te marcharas no es así — le preguntó Albus una vez concluida la ceremonia — me dejaras solo para irte a vivir a la miseria con una familia que te abandonó.

— Sabes bien porque lo hicieron Albus, no deberías ponerte así, al contrario si no fuera por eso tú no estarías aquí, ni serias lo que ahora eres.

— Pues entonces agradéceles de mi parte por que jamás me volverán a ver, ni tú, no quiero que regreses este será mi reino y tú no eres bienvenido en el.

— No te preocupes hermano no volveré.

— Espera — Albus sostuvo a su hermano un segundo — esto te lo dejo madre antes de fallecer.

El pergamino en perfectas condiciones, una carta de despedida para aquellos hijos que tanto amo.

Mis queridos hijos:

No saben la alegría que me regalaron por tantos años, verlos crecer, sentir sus pequeñas manos entre las mías al caminar, la primera vez que ambos me llamaron madre sin ninguna presión, sus pequeños corazones me atraparon jamás me arrepentiré de haberlos tenido conmigo, fueron el regalo más hermoso que la vida misma me dio, por desgracia debo decirles que me faltó tiempo para verlos formar una familia, tener a sus hijos y verlos triunfar, ser buenos soberanos como sé que lo serán pero aún así esté en donde este tienen toda mi bendición y apoyo incondicional.

Por otra parte, mi padre me heredó en vida lo que yo haré ahora que estoy en mis últimos momentos.

Albus y Aberforth compartirán la mitad cada uno del castillo, así como las propiedades a nombre de los Peverell que han sido de la familia por tantos años, recibirán así los negocios familiares una vez cumplida la mayoría de edad respectivamente, confió en que sabrán administrarse respetando mi voluntad.

No dejaré desamparada a aquella infeliz que no corrió con la misma suerte que ustedes mis amados hijos, pero aún así, le dejó una parte a su hermana Ariadna esa hermosa niña que me alegro un par de días, sé que serán buenos y le darán su parte después de todo son familia.

Con todo el amor del mundo, su madre.

Lolanthe Peverell.

Volvi el pergamino a su lugar, muchas cosas me dieron vuelta en la cabeza, los hermanos, su vida, Aberforth había crecido en el castillo, heredó gran parte pero por qué vivir en cabeza de puerco sabiendo todo aquello, que otro secreto tenían.

Tome el sobre mostaza y lo abrí rápidamente, ahora estaba ansioso por saber, conocer toda la verdad.

Dos documentos oficiales, me avalaban como heredero de la mitad del castillo de Hogwarts, por un momento perdí el aliento, como podía ser aquello posible, un día no tenía nada, al siguiente un castillo entero, tenía que comprobar que aquello fuera real.

Capítulo 3.

Los documentos sobre la mesa, mis ojos de un lado a otro como mis pensamientos, por qué Aberforth jamás había mencionado nada, algo tan importante, por qué vivir aquí cuando podía tenerlo todo, algo más debía de estar ocultando por qué no dejaba de pensar en las razones que lo llevaron a eso, por qué Albus jamás hizo nada por saber de él, o quizá sí sabía.

Por que Albus podía vivir tan tranquilo, sin saber nada de su hermano, ni siquiera sabia que habia muerto, ni le importaba tal vez. Salí intentando mantener la calma, las manos sostenían los papeles casi triturados entre mis dedos y el sudor que no podía controlar, tantas cosas que tenía que aclarar, meditaba si realmente podía reclamar aquello, llevar a James a donde siempre tuvo que haber estado y Hermione, qué pensaría de mi, acaso que soy un inoportuno que se aprovecha de una casualidad para poder de nuevo estar con ella cuando he sido yo quien le a pedido no verla más.

El ministerio estaba tranquilo, por lo general la gente del pueblo no requería de los servicios del gobierno que los hacía a un lado.

— Busco al ministro señor — dije al encontrarme con un hombre alto de aspecto extraño, mantenía en la mano derecha una pipa y en la izquierda mecía un viejo bastón de madera fina y bien pulida, se podía notar el brillo en la cabeza del león que sostenía con tanto ahínco.

— Quién lo busca — pregunto soplando de su artefacto.

— Harry Potter...

Me miró fijamente enseguida, sacudió la cabeza como si buscara fisgones y se acercó a mí, con fuerza que no era requerida me tomo del hombro y se acercó a mí.

— Aberforth te envía no es así, estás listo para recibir tu parte — sonrío, la boca desprendía un fuerte aroma a tabaco y menta — te esperaba desde hace días vamos entra me dará tanto gusto ver la cara de Albus cuando se entere de que la parte de sus hermanos por fin a sido reclamada.

— Usted sabe, por qué Aberforth jamás quiso vivir en el castillo...

— Claro que lo sé — entramos a un amplio despacho — que el viejo jamás te contó nada — negué con la cabeza — si era bastante reservado.

Busco entre los documentos que se encontraban regados sobre el escritorio y encontró un sobre justo idéntico al mío, se acercó a un viejo sillón y se acomodó, note que una de sus piernas era de madera, desvíe la vista cuando se percató de que lo observaba.

— Las batallas chico — dijo señalando la silla frente a él — soy Alastor Moody y conocía a los Dumbledore a los padres y también a los hijos, conozco su historia completa chico, sé por qué Albus no sale de su castillo y por qué Aberforth jamás quiso volver ahí, pero quizá algún día te cuente la historia ahora tenemos que arreglar tu asunto, dime primero, tú quieres hacer válido el testamento de Aberforth, quieres reclamar la parte que te corresponde de Hogwarts.

Pensaba las palabras de Moody realmente quería vivir bajo el mismo techo que aquel hombre que rechazó a su familia, o junto al esposo de la mujer que amaba, como seguir evitando que Hermione supiera de James, como no llamarle hija a Lily, quizá no debía estar ahí, los problemas comenzarían pero por otra parte estaba molesto por lo que le habían hecho a Aberforth y también a James, le quitaron una oportunidad que yo no podía darle a menos que tomará aquel documento.

— Sí quiero señor, quiero lo que me corresponde lo quiero para mi hijo él merece crecer en aquel lugar junto a su madre y a su padre y lo merece mi pequeña también, quiero hacerlo.

Firme, estaba hecho se fijó la hora para ir al castillo a reclamarle a Albus lo que era mío y de su nieto al que no quiso reconocer, estaba nervioso y también tenía miedo, por mí y por James.

Pase por casa de los Weasley para contarle todo a Ron, se alegró por mí aunque de alguna manera sentí un ligero golpe de celos en su voz cuando le dije que me iría a vivir al castillo.

Ginny no lo tomo tan bien cuando se lo mencione, no entendía el por qué vivir dentro de Hogwarts si bien podía venderle mi parte a Albus y partir con ella y James a Londres o a donde fuera que estuviera lo más lejos de ahí.

— Es por la princesa cierto Harry — me reprochó con lágrimas en los ojos — la amas, a ella la amas y se a casado con otro y yo que te eh entregado todo de mí, que te he cuidado, y que he cuidado de tu hijo como si fuera mío me haces a un lado, me abandonas...dime Harry es ella la madre de James, dímelo por piedad.

No respondí, esperaba que mi silencio fuera la respuesta, no podía mirarla llorar realmente la apreciaba, pero no la amaba, no como para convertirla en mi mujer, ella era mi amiga, la compañera que me apoyaba y lamentaba tanto no poder corresponderle por qué ella era buena conmigo y yo había sido un patán al haberla usado solo para mi bienestar, debía odiarme por hacerle eso.

— Te gustaría venir con nosotros Ginny, a Hogwarts — dije sin pensar, solo deseaba hacerla sentir mejor.

Ella sonrió y se lanzó a mis brazos en seguida, me besó el rostro llenándome de los residuos de su llanto, pasamos la noche juntos. Quizá había sido mala idea decirle que me acompañara, pero ahora estaba hecho.

Capítulo 4.

Alastor llegó temprano con un carruaje amplio, las pocas pertenencias que tenía estaban empacadas listas para partir a nuestro nuevo hogar, James parecía tan emocionado como Ginny quien jugueteaba con él haciéndole cosquillas en el vientre, Moody parecía contento y yo miraba desesperado por la ventanilla, cuando las Torres del castillo aparecieron mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, intensamente podía sentir el latido en la garganta.

— Es ahí — grito James señalando con su pequeño índice — ahí viviremos papi Ginny me lo ha dicho.

La miré, su sonrisa de complicidad me devolvió algo de clama, la verja se abrió para dejarnos entrar, los cascos de los caballos repiquetearon en el pavimento del recibidor, estábamos ahí. Respire profundamente antes de bajar.

— Potter ven conmigo Albus nos espera en el salón, el niño y tu mujer pueden ir a instalarse.

Seguí a Moody las piernas me podían traicionar en cualquier momento pero aparente estar lleno de seguridad en el salón se encontraban Albus y Draco Malfoy ambos sentados en un sillón de terciopelo rojo esperando, detrás de ellos un hombre de cabello rubio lacio y largo con cierto parecido a Draco sostenía una postura firma aferrado a un bastón negro que encajaba cada vez con más fuerza en el suelo. Ninguno sonreía al contrario parecía que todos estaban molestos y debían estarlo, por lo que estaba por suceder.

Moody sin pedir permiso tomo el asiento frente a ellos, regó los documentos sobre la mesa de té entinto la pluma y la extendió a Albus quien no se inmutó pero que me miraba fijamente.

— Debieron de haberme informado de la enfermedad de mi hermano.

— Aberforth jamás te importo para que querías verlo, para convencerlo de que te diera su parte, estoy seguro de que eso era lo único para lo que lo buscabas, no es así.

— Que parentesco tiene Potter con...con Aberforth

— Ese no es asunto tuyo — volvió a decir Moody — ahora firma de conformidad.

— No lo hará no está conforme con el acuerdo — hablo el hombre de la cortina de cabello rubio — el señor Potter pudo haber manipulado la información de ese documento o bien haber abusado del letargo de Aberforth para modificar a su antojo el testamento, no me queda claro por qué tenía que heredar a un pobre que llegó a vivir con él unos años esa no es una razón coherente para entregarle todo.

— Y si lo es el robarle a tus propios hermanos — respondió Alastor mirando a Albus — por qué si no mal recuerdo eso fue lo que hiciste, les quitaste sus cosas a los Dumbledore y ahora Potter viene a reclamar lo que ellos no quisieron hacer por amor a ti, pero él lo va a reclamar por su hijo — enfatizó las palabras y noté que intercambiaban miradas, casi de odio.

— Escuche — me anime por fin a decir — no pretendo quitarles nada, solo quiero que James tenga lo que le corresponde...

— A tu hijo no le corresponde nada — dijo Draco levantándose de su asiento — es un pobre mozo como tú.

— Cálmate Draco — Albus mantenía la compostura — Potter tiene ahora derecho a la mitad de los bienes — me miraba fijamente aquel hombre de barba blanca. — no queda mucho por hacer.

— Ya veras como sí, yo me encargaré – arrebató el brazo — no crea señor Potter que le será sencillo vivir bajo el mismo techo que los Malfoy.

Aventó los papeles de la mesa y salió del salón lleno de rabia, Albus volvió a recuperar la postura sobre el sillón, parecía como si nada pudiera perturbarlo, siempre apacible.

— Pues bien tú y tu familia vivirán aquí, pero ya lo a dicho Draco, quizá no sea sencillo convivir bajo el mismo techo.

El señor Malfoy río sonoramente con aquel comentario, Albus aún contra su voluntad firmó el testamento de su hermano, estaba hecho ahora éramos parte de Hogwarts.

Me quede en el salón a solas cuando todo aquel circo termino, Moody partió en su ostentoso carruaje y Albus partió a su habitación una de las criadas llevo la charola de té que deje intacta cuando el crujido de la puerta me obligó a voltear el rostro, el golpe de calor repentino cruzo mi cuerpo entero cuando la vi, envuelta en un bello vestido floreado como si fuera un sueño hermoso del que no quisiera despertar, me miraba sonriendo ligeramente con los hoyuelos en la comisura de los labios que parecía querían decirme algo pero no se atrevían a decir nada.

Di un paso hacia ella y la tome de la cintura, cerré la puerta rápidamente para después llevarla a mis brazos, la bese en los labios y sentí el sabor a sal de las lagrimas que asomaban por sus ojos, no me importó y continúe besando su rostro pálido y rojizo por el llanto, la amaba y quería sentirla tan cerca de mi, no necesitaba palabra alguna para expresarle todo lo que quería decirle son cada una de mis caricias y con mis besos que pasaban entre lo tierno y lo pasional buscando en ella el mismo amor que yo sentía y que quería demostrarle sin importar nada ni que.

Aquel sofá en el que mis posibles enemigos habían estado ahora era nuestro lecho romántico, en donde me devoraba con sus besos y en donde la encendía con mis caricias, donde su voz pronunciaba te amo en mis oídos con ternura, su figura delicada estaba entre mis manos no la dejaría ya más, pasará lo que pasará, era mía y ahora estaba con ella, nadie me la quitaría de nuevo pelearía por ella hasta la muerte de ser necesario.


	6. Quinta parte

Capítulo 1.

No fue exactamente la experiencia que creía que sería, los miembros de la familia Peverell se mantenía alejada de nosotros, James corría en los jardines siempre y cuando la pequeña princesa no lo hiciera, estaba prohibido que ambos niños se encontrarán era la orden directa de Albus y la niñera de Lily siempre acataba la orden, a mí no me hubiera importado que jugaran juntos, era lo que debían hacer, crecer juntos, eran hermanos, pero por lo pronto y para llevar todo en paz preferí seguir el juego de Albus y Draco, por el bien de todos en el castillo.

La única que parecía molesta con aquel asunto era Ginny ya que la obligue a dormir en otra habitación alejada de la mía, ya había hecho bastante por ella sacándola del burdel y permitiéndole que viviera como parte de nuestra familia pero no me gustaba que Hermione pensara que entre ella y yo existía algo, algo que desde luego no pasaría jamás.

Aferrada a pertenecer a un nuevo grupo social se empeñó por convivir con la duquesa Lovegood quien visitaba el castillo muy a menudo, luna era muy amable y la trataba bien, el problema era cuando la visita era la princesa Chang puesto que ella siempre prefería hacer a Ginny a un lado y terminaba llorando en mis brazos haciéndome sentir culpable y la culpa me hacía cometer la tontería de meterme con ella algo que realmente buscaba evitar.

La amistad de Hermione con ella simplemente era inexistente las dos sentían una fuerte rivalidad fundamentada que para ser honesto muchas veces me llegaba a halagar, no era por vanidad ni orgullo era solo que verlas platicar a espaldas realmente parecía gracioso, cada una defendiendo algo que no sabía a ciencia cierta si era el mismo hombre al que defendían, en el fondo era así.

Ginny sabía de mi pasión escondida por la princesa, varias noches la encontré esperando por mí en mi alcoba, cuando llegaba de ver a Hermione con la camisa mal trecha y los pantalones desajustados, me miraba casi con ira y de nuevo echaba a llorar esperando mi consuelo, algunos días me esforzaba por hacerla sonreír diciendo que era especial para mí pero otros cuando su llanto ya no causaba el mismo efecto en mí simplemente me dedicaba a palmearle la espalda hasta verla dormir.

Hermione por su parte casi no preguntaba por mi compañera, era discreta y confiada, hablaba siempre de Ginny como la madre de James, solo eso, jamás preguntaba si la amaba o si existía otro tipo de vínculo entre nosotros, era paciente y amable conmigo, nuestros encuentros poco casuales cada vez eran más intensos.

Algunas otras veces coincidía con Malfoy y ella del brazo, escondía los ojos detrás del brazo de su señor y caminaba aprisa mientras Draco me miraba altanero sobre el hombro, no me quejaba de él como padre llegue a verlo con Lily realmente era cariñoso y bastante más amoroso de lo que yo creía que era, acunaba a la niña y le besaba las mejillas con el amor propio de un padre que entregaría todo por su hija, así era Draco como padre y Lily le correspondía adoptaba sus gestos a pesar de ser tan parecida a mí, ella también le quería bastante, no podía reprocharle nada en ese sentido, a veces los observaba a los tres desde la ventana, si no fuera por qué amaba tanto a Hermione la hubiera dejado ir, parecía contenta a su lado, sonreía coquetamente mientras jugaban con la pequeña niña en el columpio, sentí inmensos celos aquella vez que le correspondió un tierno beso que Draco le robo con dulzura, el alma me dolió tanto que no quise verla por unas semanas, pero tenía que aceptar las cosas ella no era del todo mía mientras siguiera casada con él.

Parte del trato especificado en el testamento, eran las tierras de Ariadna, las cuales por mucho tiempo fueron desatendidas y se encontraban en terribles condiciones, necesitaba invertir capital para volver a cultivarlas, el dinero lo tenía disponible ahora y así lo hice, busque a mi socio Remus Lupin para que se hiciera cargo de todo y lo hizo con gusto tuve que mover algunas influencias para lograr que mi capital se incrementará en tan solo unos meses y recupere mi título de Conde sin ningún inconveniente, ahora era de nuevo requerido en los eventos más importantes del estado mayor.

La invitación no tardó en llegar, el aniversario de la duquesa Lovegood estaba por festejarse, su padre le organizaba un gran festín el fin de semana al que fui invitado junto a la comitiva más elegante del Hogsmeade y los alrededores, incluso había invitados llegados desde Londres.

Había tomado el té antes de alistarme y pedir un coche, James descansaba en su alcoba junto a su nueva aya una maestra bien educada con modales egocéntricos pero de buen sentido del humor, Madame Pomona Sprout quien enseguida se encariño del niño y lo cuidaba con exagerada dulzura.

— Vas a decirme qué tal luzco — apareció Ginny vistiendo un seductor vestido color vino, de encaje en el escote.

— Luces muy bien — respondí regresando la vista al espejo para terminar los últimos toques a mi corbatín

— Déjame hacerlo a mi — se acercó y comenzó acomodarme el cuello y el moño — mi padre me enseñó hacerlo antes de que muriera, luces tan apuesto Harry es un honor ir de tu brazo.

Le sonreí apenado — no sé si debamos ir juntos Ginny, sabes ya es suficiente con que crean que eres la madre de James y las habladurías...

— Basta Harry — dijo furiosa — deja ya de inventarte tantos tontos pretextos, sabes muy bien por qué no quieres que vaya contigo, pero que no lo has comprendido, Hermione está casada y ama a su marido, la e visto es melosa con él más de lo que es contigo.

— No digas nada solo entiende no es por Hermione...

— Claro que lo es pero no te das cuenta de lo tonto que eres Harry Potter, no ves que esa mujer es más que una ramera que se acuesta contigo y después lo hace con su marido y lo disfruta Harry, lo disfruta por qué la e escuchado gemir de placer al hacer el amor con Draco Malfoy.

La sujete con fuera de ambos brazos, solo quería que parara, que dejará de herirme con sus palabras que me cortaban como cuchillos en la garganta, estaba tan furioso como lo estaba ella, la solté lentamente tratando de relajarme.

— Si quieres ir, iras por tu parte — abrí la puerta — esta noche no quiero verte más.

Capítulo 2.

El carruaje estaba dispuesto, no tanto como yo que sentía un malestar en la boca del estomago, solo quería desquitar la furia con la que Ginny me había llenado, pero llegue a la mansión Lovegood aparentando estar tranquilo, los violines amenizaban el ambiente en el salón iluminado por enormes candelabros de velas naturales que desprendían un agradable aroma a cera tal como en cabeza de puerco hace tiempo atrás, el olor me lleno los pulmones y me calmo el alma.

La festejada sonreía saludando en ambas mejillas a los invitados que llegaban cual gotas de lluvia, su vestido color bermellón brillaba, en la mano derecha llevaba un enorme abanico emplumado y en la otra un largo cigarrillo en una delgada pipa de popote recién traída de París, me miró y enseguida decidió saludarme de forma casual.

— Es tan agradable verle mi querido Conde Potter, lo que le sucedió a su casita fue terrible, pero que gusto me da que ya todo lo haya recuperado.

— Si gracias, a mí me da alegría poder festejar a su lado — sonreí mientras buscaba con los ojos a Hermione, la encontré sentada en un rincón, reía abiertamente junto a Cho Chang, no se veía su esposo cerca, decidí acercarme más.

— Realmente luce bella esta noche princesa — me acerqué y tome la mano de Cho Chang para besarla, Hermione me miró sorprendida al notar mi actitud para con su amiga. — el color le va perfecto con sus ojos. — mire ahora a Hermione. — Y usted...

— Puede guardarse sus halagos señor Potter — me ignoraba al hablar — mi marido podría escucharle y no le gustará que traten de seducir a su esposa.

— Eso me parece un reto su alteza — dije la palabra que le molestaba escuchar solo para obligarla a mirarme.

— No, a Draco no le gustan esa clase de cosas tanto como a mí que me llame como lo ha hecho le pido no vuelva a hacerlo más.

— Puedo prometérselo si usted me promete el vals principal. — sonreí triunfante y di media vuelta hasta la mesa de Lupin.

La fiesta se animó, con la música y el banquete que se sirvió en una enorme mesa de dos torres fabricada por el señor Lovegood quien no sólo la diseño sino que también la construyó el mismo con madera traída de China original de los robles más caros.

Yo solo esperaba la oportunidad de poder bailar con mi princesa, no dejaba de mirarla, de vez en cuando ella me miraba también y discretamente nos sonreímos sonrojados de las mejillas tratando de disimular lo que cada uno pensaba del otro.

Sonó el vals y sin pedir disculpas a los socios los deje atrás, camine decidido hasta Hermione y la mire, Draco estaba a su lado.

— Me lo ha prometido princesa — extendí la mano que tomo sin preguntar nada a su marido y se levanto.

Frente a mí con mi mano en su cintura bailamos, siguiéndonos los pasos como cuando hacemos el amor, en el mismo sentido y sin equivocaciones, los demás seguían una marcha preparada, pero nosotros nos quedamos en el centro de la multitud dejándonos llevar por la melodía, la estaba haciendo mía frente a todos, con mis manos acariciando la seda de su exquisito vestido dorado que contrastaba con el tono carmín encendido de sus labios que me atraían demasiado al tenerlos tan cerca de mi, el aroma de su perfume era como el de las flores, y su cabello recogido me permitía ver la extensión de su Delgado cuello que tantas veces había besado y acariciado, pase los dedos por él con suma discreción, ella cerró los ojos de forma inconsciente para dejarse llevar por aquella emoción que la música nos daba, necesitaba besarla, me acerqué a ella un poco más, estaba tan cerca de su boca.

— Harry...— aquel llamado de atención me obligó a reaccionar, Lupin me llamaba la atención — basta Harry viene Malfoy.

Hermione abrió los ojos enseguida pero no paramos, seguimos bailando perdiéndonos ahora entre la gente.

— Me permite bailar con mi mujer — el semblante de Malfoy parecía iracundo — por qué no invita a bailar a la suya que parece que le espera — señaló con la mirada a Ginny, se tambaleaba de un lado a otro, parecía ebria.

Hermione pasó su mano de la mía a la de él, todo estaba acabando para mí, Draco la ajustó a su cuerpo y la mantuvo ahí siguiendo un compás que Hermione no podía recuperar.

Fui a buscar a mi compañera, el aroma alcohol era penetrante, la encontré colgada del cuello de uno de los duques que parecía más bien ignorarla tratando de hacerla a un lado.

— Por qué me dejaste Harry — me dijo en cuanto me vio — por qué me haces a un lado si te amo tanto...— realmente estaba ebria. — volví al burdel Harry, me acosté con hombres mientras pensaba en ti.

La levante en mis brazos no podía dejarla ahí mientras todos nos observaban con cuidado hablando a nuestras espaldas, tomamos el carro y regresamos al castillo, tuve que llevarla cargando hasta su habitación pues su inconsciencia no le permitía reaccionar, vigile sus sueños, pero aún así pensaba en alguien más.

Era de esperarse que después de aquel Suceso las cosas se pusiera aún más difíciles en el castillo, Hermione ahora siempre iba acompañada de su suegra, la madre de Draco parecía una mujer distinguida y elegante, las manos siempre las llevaba llenas de ostentosos anillos enjoyados al igual que el cuello de donde le colgaban cadenas finas de diamantes, cuando pasaba a mi lado parecía que desaparecía, jamás se dignaba a dirigirme la mirada, ni mucho menos la palabra.

Narcissa Malfoy había arribado a Hogwarts la mañana siguiente a la fiesta de Luna, de inmediato pude saber por qué era requerida con tanta impaciencia en el castillo, Draco sabía lo que sucedía entre su mujer y yo, era lo más lógico yo hubiera hecho lo mismo si sintiera que pierdo al amor de mi vida, pero después de todo no parecía que Draco amara realmente a Hermione, aún así no podía descartar la idea, llevaban tiempo juntos seguramente una migaja de aprecio había aparecido en él, o quizá la necesidad de pertenencia, de su pertenencia, el pensar que Hermione era realmente suya y de nadie más.

No podía verla a solas, no podía hablar con ella siempre estaba ahí la princesa Malfoy observando con detenimiento a su nuera con una mueca de desagrado cuando se trataba de hablar conmigo por cualquier cosa que me haya inventado, no servía de nada buscarla, me aleje de ella, el tiempo necesario que sin duda Ginny aprovechaba para intentar agradarme, después de lo de la fiesta no quise volver a dormir con ella, intentaba hacerla a un lado de mis planes puesto que realmente me di cuenta del error que había cometido al llevarla conmigo, pero ahora estaba ahí y no se iría con facilidad.

Me dedicaba entonces a los asuntos relacionados con las tierras de Ariadna, estaban listas para poderlas cosechar y decidí irme un tiempo al campo, a solas con mi hijo para poner en claro mis sentimientos y dar el visto bueno a los granos que se plantarían; la tarde que partimos solo Ginny se despidió de nosotros aferrada a mi brazo con lágrimas en los ojos esperando por convencerme para llevarla, pero no fue así también necesitaba alejarme de ella, dejarla para que se decidiera abandonarme.

Detrás del gran ventanal, los ojos de Hermione me decían hasta luego justo antes de que apareciera su esposo con mi hija en brazos detrás de ella y se la llevara. Partimos al campo.

La señora Sprout nos acompañaba, había enseñado algunas letras a James y me lo mostraba en el camino, yo sonreía de forma fingida sin poderme concentrar del todo en el jugo gramático del niño, mi mente divagaba por tantos planes que consideraba absurdos pero que me negaba a asesinar por qué en el fondo un gramo de esperanza los mantenía latentes.

Pensaba en robarme a la princesa, que más nos daba, salir los cuatro a mitad de la noche, al campo, empezar de nuevo, viviríamos de nuestros propios cultivos, de los caballos y los cerdos no necesitaríamos nada más. Pero Hermione era una dama, ella sí necesitaría más que cerdos y cebollas, no podía arrebatarle los lujos a los que ella y Lily también estaban acostumbradas, además estaba Draco, el divorcio era un proceso largo y tedioso, muchas veces ni siquiera se podía llevar a cabo por cuestiones ministeriales como el patrimonio y bienestar de los hijos, mi hija en ese caso, jamás la dejaría irse ni mucho menos conmigo, no podía alejar a Hermione de Lily ya bastante tenía con ocultarle la verdad de James.

Las ideas se hicieron polvo en mi mente al llegar a la conclusión de que un escape sería la peor de todas las ideas.

Me refugié en el campo, cada mañana me levantaba y junto a los jornaleros me ponía arar la tierra, de sol a sol y bajo la lluvia del verano, las hectáreas se extendían cual alfombra bajo nuestros pies y las cubríamos de la semillas de vida que esperaba florecieran lo más pronto posible antes de que la nieve del invierno las alcanzará y les impidiera crecer.

Dos semanas después los brotes habían aparecido, pequeñas raíces comenzaban a mostrarse de entre la tierra húmeda, la cosecha estaría lista a tiempo.

Cuando llegó el momento del intercambio comercial necesite volver a Hogsmeade para firmar los documentos pertinentes, no volví en seguida al castillo fui directamente a las oficinas de Remus para averiguar quién sería el barco que llevaría mi mercancía al otro lado.

— Te quedaras en Hogwarts no es así — pregunto Lupin al terminar de hablar de negocios.

— No lo sé aún, James está cómodo en el campo el aire es más ligero haya.

— Dejaras a tu mujer sola de nuevo por más tiempo — me miró con un dejo de desprecio, algo extraño en él. — después de lo que le sucedió.

No pregunte más y volví a Hogwarts para averiguar por mí mismo lo que había sucedido, subí de inmediato a la alcoba de Hermione pero no la encontré, uno de los mozos me informó que se encontraba en el jardín, la vi paseando del brazo de su marido y sin importarme que estuviera ahí camine hasta estar de frente.

— Qué a sucedido — mire a Hermione — dime estás bien.

La pareja Malfoy me observaba con detenimiento, la curiosidad lleno el rostro de Hermione, mientras que Draco levantaba la ceja casi hasta tenerla en la frente mostrando su rechazo hacia mi.

— Estoy bien — respondió ella antes de que su marido la interrumpiera.

— Hasta que aparece señor Potter, a venido usted a ver a su moribunda esposa...o la dejara morir sola.

— Ginny...— mire a Hermione quien desvío la mirada en seguida al escucharme pronunciar aquel nombre. — que le a sucedido.

— Debería subir a su habitación, al parecer no a dejado de pronunciar su nombre desde su...enfermedad.

Regresé a las habitaciones y abrí en seguida la que ocupaba Ginny, me sorprendió el no encontrarla ahí, seguí hasta la que era mía y ahí la encontré, un par de criadas colocaban paños húmedos en su frente y brazos, en cuanto me miró su rostro sonrío con pesadez y pronunció mi nombre con un susurro arrastrando las letras.

— Qué le ha sucedido — pregunte a la mujer que le hacía guardia.

—Usted señor es Harry Potter — asentí con la cabeza — soy Madame Pomfrey eh estado junto a esta pobre alma desde que perdió al niño, parece que no quiere vivir más.

— Perdió al niño...que niño.

—No lo sabía, Ginebra estaba embarazada, pero tanto dolor por su ausencia la llevo a perder a la criatura, su cuerpo lo rechazó y ahora ella no quiere vivir más, solo lo esperaba para poder morir en paz y alcanzar a su hijo.

Sentí una fuerte punzada en la garganta, la veía agonizando en la cama, temblaba cada cinco segundos aferrándose de las sabanas que aún guardaban gotas de sangre como un recuerdo de lo que le había sucedido y a lo que yo la orille, si se encontraba al borde de la muerte era solo por mi culpa, la había abandonado en el nido de víboras, estaba sola y estaba esperando un hijo mío al que yo mismo había quitado la vida al abandonar a su madre.

No me sentía digno de mirarla de frente, pero seguía suplicando por mí en voz casi inaudible, me acerqué a ella y tome su mano, estaba ardiendo en fiebre, realmente estaba muriéndose.

Alcance a sentir cómo se esforzaba por apretar mi mano en la suya, respiraba con dificultad y de vez en cuando dejaba escapar un grito sordo de dolor.

— No dejo de preguntar por usted, se sentía tan desdichada por lo que había sucedido, ella cree que usted no la ama, que se alejó de ella por culpa de alguien más, es eso real señor Potter.

No respondía mantenía la vista puesta sobre de ella, ahora la veía tan vulnerable, como siempre estuvo, sola y triste esperando por algo que no podía darle, deje que las emociones se me escaparan y sin darme cuenta estaba llorando como un niño sobre la mano de aquella mujer.

— Harry...volviste...Harry...promete que no me dejaras nunca más.

— No lo haré Ginny lo prometo — sorbí la nariz antes de besarle la frente.

— Me muero Harry...solo quiero que me cumplas mi último deseo — comenzó a toser — solo quiero ser tu esposa antes de morir, por favor.

Asentí con la cabeza a su petición, después de todo era mi culpa y era lo menos que podía hacer por ella que se había entregado por completo a mí y a mi servicio, al día siguiente el sacerdote nos daba las bendiciones, ahora seriamos marido y mujer, me quede con ella, vigilaba su sueño, la cuidaba por la mañana atendía los negocios, en la noche velaba su dolor así fue durante un mes aproximadamente cuando una mañana de repente la fiebre desapareció de su cuerpo, su rostro pálido había recobrado el color en las mejillas que parecían dos manzanas recién cortadas, frescas y brillantes, se le veía animada y sonriente había superado la infección.

Capítulo 3.

Tomarse el papel de mi esposa le fue fácil, ordenaba como si fuera la señora de la casa y disponía no sólo del tiempo de James sino también del mío, de manera obligada nos hizo convivir con el resto de los habitantes, compartíamos la cena y la hora del té con la familia Malfoy y Albus quienes parecía que no aceptaban aquello que Ginny disfrutaba sobre todo Hermione quien parecía molesta conmigo después de que se enteró de que me había casado con Ginny, a penas si me dirigía la mirada y parecía que se había olvidado de hablarme más, la buscaba después de la cena en el salón de lectura donde solía encontrarla, pero había dejado de aparecer ahí, no la veía a solas siempre estaba con alguien más. Era mi culpa de nuevo, esta vez la había perdido.

Mi ahora esposa formalizo la relación con Albus, ambos parecían agradarse, incluso llegue a notar que llevaba buena relación con Severus y Draco, algo que a mí me costaba bastante sobrellevar. Con la confianza que el dueño de la casa le había otorgado se dio a la tarea de organizar un baile con motivo de anunciar nuestra boda, no estaba contento con la idea, de solo pensarlo me daba un fuerte dolor de estómago que terminaba como una náusea en la garganta, pero ella parecía ilusionada y llena de vida, yo en cambio me apagaba cada vez más necesitaba el candor de la vela del amor de Hermione, algo que me negaba cada vez más.

— Ahora viene a buscarme señor Potter — me dijo cuando por fin la encontré a solas en el salón.

— Hermione te busque, todo el tiempo, para decirte..

— No tiene que decir nada señor, todo a quedado más que claro. — levanto su libro — le pido que no me busque más.

— Sabes que lo haré — me acerqué a ella — sabe bien mi princesa cuanto le extraño — tome su rostro con ambas manos y acerqué su frente a la mía, ella se negó al principio pero poco a poco cedió a la caricia. — sé que cualquier explicación ahora sería una tontería sin sentido, como puedo cambiar lo que sucedió, como poder regresar en el tiempo y llevarte lejos de aquí — limpie el llanto que le surcaba las mejillas — por qué tiene que ser así...

— Por qué tiene que doler de esta manera...— dijo ella llevándome hasta sus brazos — por que apareciste aquella tarde si no eras para mí, por qué tuve que fijarme en esa dulce mirada tuya que me a enamorado, Harry Potter por qué es tan grande el suplicio que me llena, que no me deja pertenecerte por completo.

— Qué debemos hacer ahora sí nos han separado tanto. — le bese la mano — si pudiera te llevaría tan lejos, pero no es posible.

— Tu la amas...dime la amas...

— Le tengo un gran aprecio, pero no creo amarla, no como a solo una persona he amado. — intente besarla pero volteo el rostro — tu amas a tu marido, dímelo, Draco despierta en ti la misma pasión que yo.

Me miró con intensidad, sus ojos color avellana parecían estar destellando, eran chispas candentes que me encendió el alma de nuevo.

Negó con la cabeza y volví abrazarla, necesitaba sentir ese calor conmigo.

— Pero ambos tenemos familia Harry, no podremos dejarlos y huir, no podría pasar un solo día sin Lily y no la dejaría sola, jamás me lo perdonaría. Dime tu dejarías a tu hijo solo con su madre, por seguir una pasión, por seguir un sueño de amor.

Quería gritarle la verdad, decirle que sabía de Lily, decirle de James de una vez por todas, pero temía aún por todos, no sabía si realmente estaba bien salir de ahí con ellos, les negaría tanto, por otra parte realmente quería desaparecer llevándola conmigo.

— Se que viviendo bajo el mismo techo es inevitable encontrarnos, pero debemos evitarlo como sea posible, este amor no puede ser, quizá en otro tiempo, quizá en otra vida me puedas pertenecer, por ahora Harry debemos dejarlo atrás.

— No — alce la voz al sentirla perdida — no Hermione no me alejes, eres mía, no me abandones, seré lo que quieras, pero no me alejes de ti.

— Hablas de ser mi amante — parecía asustada de sus propias palabras — no me atrevería, qué pasaría si se dan cuenta.

— Nadie lo sabrá, seremos discretos como lo fuimos antes, nos encontraremos en los rincones remotos a horas acordadas, no importa si solo es un segundo de tu tiempo, para mí será como una eternidad, solo no me dejes de amar...te lo ruego.

Sus ojos condescendientes me respondieron, y pronto sentí sus labios en los míos, buscando aquello que era suyo, mi amor, mi calor y mi lujuria, era la dueña de todo cuanto tenía y pensaba, era mi día y mi noche, la luz al final de mi propia oscuridad, era la brisa y la calma, La Paz que con ella iniciaba y también acababa, ella era la vida que siempre quise y sabía que podía ser mi muerte, la muerte que amaría solo por llevar su nombre grabado.

Me perdí entre el perfume de su escote y el roce sensual de su cabellera castaña, frondosa cual copa de árbol, su piel de terciopelo, durazno en flor, cándida y entregada, era sueño y realidad al mismo tiempo.

La torre este, la más alta, después de la hora del té, esa sería nuestra cómplice y testigo de cada entrega de amor.

Capítulo 4.

Mi amado Harry.

He pasado la noche entera pensando en nuestro encuentro, apenas comienzo a imaginar tus caricias siento que las mejillas se encienden y me ruborizo, la piel se eriza con solo recordar tus manos sobre mi piel, esta piel que te pertenece y lo hará por siempre, espero que tú también pienses así, por qué de lo contrario preferiría morir.

Esta noche te esperare como siempre, los invitados nos darán más tiempo del que solemos tener, bendita sea tu mujer por darnos la oportunidad de entregarnos sin prisa con su tonta fiesta de compromiso, aún no me cabe en la cabeza por qué te has casado con ella, pero eso ya no me importa por qué sé que a pesar de todo y de todos tú y yo somos solo el uno del otro.

Querido mío solo sueño con estar entre tus brazos, que llegue ya esta noche.

Tuya siempre.

Hermione.

Fue la nota que encontré debajo de la cama unos días después, la nota que me pertenecía, que nunca me fue entregada, hasta después, cuando ya no servía de nada.

Mis queridas lectoras quiero darles las gracias por seguir con la lectura de esta historia en serio que sus comentarios me motivan a continuar, mil gracias con el corazón.

Por otra parte espero puedan ver y escuchar el video que les he colocado, es un vals propio de la época en la que se desarrolla la historia y escogí esta canción por qué me parece muy romántica la canción que pienso es la que nuestros protagonistas podrían bailar en esta fiesta, así que espero les guste.

Gracias. ;)


	7. Sexta parte

Capítulo 1.

El salón estaba lleno de invitados, hombres envueltos en elegantes fracs negros y moños vistosos, mostachos bien cepillados y mancuernas lustrosas, damas finas de vestidos ostentosos, escotes pronunciados, largos cabellos, peinados bellos llenos de joyería brillante, quizá la mayoría de ellos había acudido a la invitación solo por el morbo de ver convertida a una ramera en duquesa, me daba igual lo que aquella pensara, se paseaba con el entallado vestido color esmeralda entre la multitud presumiendo el costoso anillo que ella misma se mandó hacer de parte mía, un hermoso diamante postrado en un delicado aro dorado que destellaba con la luz al caminar.

Por la escalinata entonces apareció ella, dueña de mis fantasías, sueños y anhelos, bella con el vestido floreado, violetas y nácar, su presencia siempre llamaba la atención, llevaba un sencillo peinado con sus bellos rizos cayendo sobre sus hombros descubiertos, su piel amarfilada lucia suave y firme, exquisita, podía recordarla tan bien entre mis dedos, el sabor de cada poro de su piel.

Sonrío, ligera, con los pasos firmes bajaba uno a uno los peldaños que la acercaban más al hombre que la esperaba sosteniendo el brazo en alto, su abuelo orgulloso de mostrar tal belleza se paseaba con ella del brazo por el salón saludando a los presentes, alejándola más y más de mi.

Me sorprendió cuando la llevo a la pista de baile y con gracia la hizo girar, comenzaron a bailar risueños, ella lo quería, aún no conocía la historia pero sabía que ella lo amaba, tampoco lo dejaría a él. Dumbledore la hizo girar de nuevo, las ondas de su vestido se elevaron con sutileza cuando el giro termino, era la mano de Draco quien la sujetaba ahora, el rubio aquel bien engomado del cabello lucia mejor que en otras ocaciones y la hacia lucir a ella también, Hermione disfrutaba del baile, sabia bien como hacerlo suyo cada movimiento, cada nota, como cuando tocaba el piano. Moría de celos pero era fascinante verla entregarse al baile.

A su lado Ginny intentaba seguir el ritmo cadente de la melodía de mano de Lupin quien no conseguía guiarla de manera adecuada y terminaba pisando el pliegue de su vestido, hasta verla agotada.

— Mis queridos amigos es un placer tenerlos aquí — Ginny logró captar la atención de los invitados golpeando una copa de cristal con el anillo. — soy tan feliz ahora y solo quiero compartirles mi dicha, y mi gozo — extendió la mano hasta mi — mi querido Conde Potter ahora mi marido al cual amo con todo mi corazón.

La multitud rompió en palmas, lentamente con la cabeza agachada me acerqué a ella, tome su mano, estaba fría.

— No te alegras cariño — me dijo haciendo cómplices a los presentes, entre ellos mi princesa — di mi amor si no te alegras de estar ahora conmigo, unidos bajo el manto misterioso del señor. — sonreía, sonreía casi de forma diabólica.

Asentía con la cabeza y de inmediato se lanzó a mis labios, cubriéndome con un beso intenso lleno de pasión, me observaban, podía sentir las miradas en mi.

— Por favor querida princesa — se dirigía ahora a Hermione — complácenos con una canción, que sea tu regalo de bodas.

Hermione nos miró con rabia, sus ojos dos bolas de fuego que parecían querer asesinarme, los labios le temblaron antes de responder.

— Será todo un honor, condesa Potter.

Subió al banquillo y sus delicados dedos empezaron a tocar.

Cuando ella tocaba, parecía que el mundo se arrodillaba ante su magnificencia, las manos volaban cual alas de gaviota atravesándome el pecho con la melodía que interpretaba, parecía que recorría con cada nota algún extremo de mi ser y lo elevaba hasta el cielo y ahí estando tan arriba en el aire, ella lo dejaba caer cuando volvía el rostro hacia nosotros y las bellas avellanas que le iluminaban el rostro me mataban cual dagas con su indiferencia, con su rencor.

Un rencor merecido, fundamentado, mientras a mi lado mi mujer pasaba la mano bajo mi brazo aferrándome a ella, quería salir dejar de fingirle un cariño inexistente, pero Hermione me envolvía, me seducía con las manos sobre las teclas monocromáticas, frías.

La noche fue cayendo rápidamente, en el salón el calor de los cuerpos al bailar llenaban de vapor el ambiente y el olor a licor y frutas secas también estaba presente, personas sonriendo, cantando alegremente, pasando una y otra vez la copa para ser llenada, entre la multitud la buscaba, mi mirada siempre puesta en su bello rostro, charlaba alegremente, pasaba de una mano a la otra en la pista de baile, no había duda de que la mujer más hermosa era ella, solo Hermione era capaz de despertar tanta dulzura en quien la mirara, solo ella podía despertar pasiones, fantasías de vida.

De pronto no la vi más...de pronto todo en mi vida pareció apagarse...

Se escucharon los gritos de las mujeres, los gestos de sorpresa de los caballeros no tardaron en esperar, llanto, el salón se lleno de llanto, de horror, Albus se llevó la mano izquierda al pecho y cayó sobre su silla, la frente le sudaba, los ojos le brillaban por el llanto, algo estaba ocurriendo, algo que no me gustaba, la busque entre la gente, no estaba, había desaparecido, salí corriendo por la puerta principal, un coche blanco del hospital se encontraba cubriendo lo que parecía la brutal escena, personas formaban un círculo sin dejar pasar a nadie, pero me abrí camino a empujones, tenía que estar seguro de que no era ella, tenía que ver, saber qué sucedía.

Draco lloraba amargamente, su semblante palideció más, ahora se le veía desaliñado, lleno de polvo y de...sangre, era sangre lo que había manchado su fino frac, sangre en sus manos, sangre por donde quiera que miraba, el rojo brillante de sus labios, el rojo que tantas veces contemple, seguí con la mirada el hilo rojo, ahí estaba ella, ahí ya no estaba más.

Me falto el aire, eran dos cuerpos, dos mujeres, los susurros de lo sucedido llegaba a mis oídos, ambas seguían luciendo sus bellos vestidos ahora teñidos de aquel horrible color rojo, el aroma confirmaba todo, ninguna se movía.

Me tire entre ambas, sus extremidades estaban cálidas pero sin fuerza. Grite a los presentes, grite que se alejaran que la dejaran en paz, que estaba bien, que se despertaría en cualquier instante.

Las flores del vestido ya no brillaban, sus labios entre abiertos no reaccionaban a mi roce, su rostro ya no sonreía como apenas unos minutos antes lo había hecho, por qué, me preguntaba, por qué, que fue lo que hice.

El llanto se desbordaba de mis ojos, una mano tiraba con fuerza de mis hombros, me negaba a dejarla, me negaba a dejar aquel cuerpo que tanto ame, dos veces la alcance antes de que por fin me alejaran para siempre de ella.

Los ojos me ardían, todo me daba vueltas cuando desperté en mi cama, solo, asustado, llevaba aún el traje puesto, tenía que levantarme y volver a la realidad.

Los pasillos del castillo estaban vacíos, camine despacio recorriendo con la mano el tapiz de las paredes, me detuve fríamente cuando escuche la voz de James a lo lejos, casi como un susurro lejano, corrí a su encuentro y lo vi, no me llamaba a mi, mantenía en sus pequeñas manos el caballito de juguete que hacía días le había comprado, y jugaba, a su lado su hermana le sonreía y palmeaba cada que este lanzaba a el equino lejos, estaban juntos, estaban jugando sin más supervisión que la de Albus quien solo los contemplaba con la mirada perdida en ambos.

Me acerqué y el hombre ni siquiera volteo a verme, James se lanzó a mis brazos con una sonrisa que me pareció recordar a la de Hermione, veía a mi princesa en aquel par de niños. Lily me miró, esbozó una sonrisa y la tome en mis brazos, era la primera vez que la abrazaba de aquella forma, cuanto la amaba también.

— Jamás debí separarlos — escuche la voz de Albus — no debí...y tú no debiste volver...nunca, todo esto a sido tu culpa solamente.

Se levanto de la silla y camino hasta mi, deje a los niños para que volvieran a su juego y lo enfrente.

— Tiene razón, jamás debió separarlos y jamás debió de alejarlos de mi, ni a ella, por qué fue usted quien nos orilló a esto, a vernos a escondidas, usted que presumía de amarla jamás la dejo ser feliz con quién ella quería, usted siempre a sido egoísta, lo sé por qué viví con su hermano, se lo que le hizo a su familia, a su propia hermana, sé que Hermione era la nieta de Aberforth y no suya, por qué la alejo de él, por qué le era tan sencillo arruinar la vida de los demás.

— Yo le di todo a Hermione, si se la arrebate a Aberforth fue para que no padeciera nada y fue él quien me la entregó, repitió lo mismo que nuestros padres, los Dumbledore eran así, tenía que sacarla adelante y lo hice...

— Y dónde está ella ahora, de que le sirvieron todos sus cuidados...

— Todo fue tu culpa, tú fuiste quien la orilló a todo eso, yo solo la protegí, aunque no lo suficiente. No lo suficiente. — echo a llorar de nuevo — ahora solo están ellos — miraba a mis hijos — ellos son sus hijos, son los herederos, no me los quitaras.

— No dejaré que les haga lo que a ella, son mis hijos y estarán en donde yo lo decida.

En el jardín del Este, bajo la torre, mármol color perla adornaba la lustrosa placa de oro, el nombre parecía cobrar vida con cada rayo del sol que la golpeaba, James dejaba flores a su madre, la conoció cuando descansaba sobre una mesa de madera, con el rostro limpio y el vestido perfectamente bien alisado, sus rizos castaños le caían en ondas perfectas, como el par de manos que se encontraban una sobre la otra encima de su pecho, como si abrazara a sus hijos, que la miraban con dulzura uno de cada lado, le besaron las mejillas y la dejaron ir.

Draco se perdió un par de días, después de enterarse de que su hija no lo era realmente, le conté la verdad después de salir del despacho de Albus, le reclame por mi hija, la quería de vuelta. Le costó dejarla, supe entonces cuanto la había amado, Lily también derramó llanto al despedirse de él, me partió el corazón en pedazos, pero poco a poco supero aquello y me llamó tal como James lo hacía.

Estábamos por volver al campo cuando encontré la nota de Hermione la que me citaba la noche de la fiesta, estaba escondida dentro del cuadernillo que Ginny solía llevar con ella, la última página estaba estrujada, casi escrita con odio.

No tolero más esta situación, debo tomar medidas más drásticas, ya no encuentro la manera de hacer que me ame, cuando queme su casa creí que volvería a ser el mismo, creí que iría a mi buscando consuelo, culpar a Malfoy y olvidar a esa tonta princesa, pero no lo hizo, no dejará de amar a la madre de sus hijos, y yo que sacrifique al mío por él, porque se entregará a mi, no debí quitarle la vida a mi pequeño por un padre desgraciado, pero esta noche lo vengare, he encontrado su nota, esta noche cuando la princesa busque el calor de Harry solo se encontrará conmigo, y entonces la haré desaparecer para siempre, no lo verá nunca más, será solo mío, esta noche mataré a esa mujer por venganza, por quitarme lo que siempre me perteneció...

Así terminaba aquel escrito, matarla, todo por mi culpa, había sido ella la que comenzara el incendio, había sido ella siempre, fingiendo ser tan noble y buena, solo era una ramera cruel, que no paro de hacerme daño hasta su último día.

No había a quien reclamar, la carta de la muerta se la entregué al ministro, ahora la muerte de Hermione tenía un autor, y ella también estaba muerta; llegue a un acuerdo con Albus, cuidaría mi parte del castillo, los niños lo visitarían cada verano. Tomamos el carruaje al campo, Lily, James y yo, para empezar una nueva vida, para alejarnos de todo lo sucedido. La tierra estaba lista para sembrarse de nuevo.

No me quieran matar por favor, por favor, aquí está el final alternativo.*

Capítulo 1. (Alternativo).

Desperté antes de que el sol apareciera, mi ahora esposa recostada a mi lado permanecía con los ojos cerrados, decidí tomar un baño antes de salir, al otro lado de la puerta se escuchaban los murmullos, llevaba tiempo observándola a escondidas, su comportamiento en los últimos días parecía más extraño que de costumbre, hablaba sola, se tiraba de los cabellos, caminaba de un lado a otro casi como leon de circo desesperado por escapar del dolor.

Entre abrí la puerta y la mire, escribía en su diario rápidamente, cuando termino note que escondía aquel librillo bajo la cama y salió gritándole a su ayudante. Busque bajo el colchón y lo encontré, la nota de Hermione cayó de las páginas, la había leído, note que había marcado la última hoja, lo que leía era un mal presagio, Ginny buscaría matar a Hermione esa misma noche, había enloquecido, sus celos, la rabia y el deseo la llevarían a cometer una gran locura, tenía que advertirle. Salí a buscarla.

Sin pedir permiso entre a su alcoba, por fortuna su marido no se encontraba, aún con la ropa de noche lucía encantadora, como deseaba que fuera ella a quien viera antes que a nadie cada amanecer, pero no había tiempo para arrumacos tenía que ponerle al tanto. Le mostré el diario, las intensiones de Ginny, pero guardó silencio.

— La madre de sus hijos...que hijos Harry...dímelo, acaso James es...

Asentí con la cabeza el momento que tanto había esperado había llegado, era mi oportunidad de decirle todo de una vez — cuando nacieron Albus me lo entregó y me pidió que no te dijera nada, debí hacerlo antes Hermione, debí decirte tantas cosas.

— James es mi hijo...y Lily tú sabes de Lily...

—Los vi nacer, estuve aquí contigo...

— Sabía que no había sido solo un sueño — me tomo de la mano —estuviste aquí y fueron dos — sonreía de oreja a oreja — siempre lo supe Harry solo que me hicieron creer tantas cosas que dudaba de que fuera verdad.

— Pues lo es, somos una familia y no permitiré que te dañen. — me acerqué a su boca y la bese con ternura. — haré lo que sea por ti, no importa que.

Perdió la mirada por unos segundos.

— Tengo un plan Harry — me devolvió el diario de Ginny — es arriesgado pero es lo único que ahora se me ocurre.

El plan era hacerse pasar por muerta, hacerles creer que Ginny realmente la había matado, y entonces cuando llegara la hora de enterrarla, iría por ella, y después cuando todo acabara, tomaría a ambos niños y nos iríamos al campo.

Claro que era arriesgado, demasiado.

Luna conocía a un buen boticario, Horace Slughorn, conocía de pociones y medicamentos, consiguió un líquido que la pondría a dormir tan profundamente que parecería muerta, su pulso bajaría tanto que sería difícil percatarse de que aún tenía, no me gustaba del todo pero era lo que teníamos y si así podíamos terminar con todo, así se haría.

Me alisté para la fiesta, y la vi bajar por la escalera, disfrutaba del baile, su último baile con Albus, con Draco, pero no conmigo, estaba listo para todo.

Mi esposa nos presentó ante su comitiva y pretendió enfurecer a Hermione pidiéndole que tocara para nosotros, el rostro de mi princesa parecía lleno de coraje, pero sabía tan bien a qué se debía, ella también estaba furiosa, por todo lo que nos habían hecho, pero ya pronto todo se acabaría, la escuche tocar su melodía, cada nota me enamoraba más, solo pensaba en terminar mi vida a su lado, solo ella, sería siempre ella.

Después de aquel acto Ginny desapareció fue cuando lo supe, mire a Hermione con complicidad, la hora llegaba, subió a la torre yo esperaba afuera cuando las escuche.

— No volverás a perderte entre sus brazos princesa, Harry es sólo mío.

— Harry...— Hermione me gritaba supe que algo andaba mal.

Entre corriendo y las vi, forcejeaban, Ginny sostenía una daga cerca del cuello de Hermione, le había cortado un poco, una gota de sangre le escurría dejando un ligero hilo al caer por su piel, en un impulso por salvarla, corrí hasta Hermione y lance a Ginny por los aires, pero el impulso fue tal que dio un traspié y cayó por la ventana, intente alcanzarla pero fue tarde, su rostro se desfiguraba al caer, el viento enrollaba su vestido hasta que el suelo la recibió, supe que estaba muerta.

— Tenemos que hacerlo o será peor... — dijo Hermione ansiosa tomándome de la mano, yo aún seguía en el impacto por ver caer a Ginny de aquella altura.

Bajamos corriendo las escaleras, bebió el líquido rápidamente y se tendió a lado de Ginny, el charco de sangre era tan grande que parecía ser de ambas, Hermione cerró los ojos y perdió la conciencia en segundos, de forma sigilosa, tratando de esconder mis emociones, volví al salón justo unos minutos antes de que la multitud enloqueciera en gritos y llantos.

Tuve que fingir que aquello era horrible, al acercarme a Hermione me cercioré de que efectivamente nada se sintiera, era así, parecía realmente muerta. Pedí que nadie nos descubriera.

Su cuerpo descansaba en la mesa de madera unas horas después, estaban por llevarla a su féretro, la caja dorada la esperaba, cuando la dejaron preparada para ser enterrada llegó la hora de poner a prueba mis dotes astutos, antes del amanecer abrí la caja, Hermione ya había despertado, la ayude a salir y entre los dos llenamos de piedras el ataúd vacío, nadie volvería abrirlo, lo atornille con fuerza y salí con Hermione de la mano, en la puerta trasera Luna la esperaba en un carruaje de cortinas negras, nadie la vio salir, estaba hecho. Lo habíamos logrado.

La mañana del entierro me levante aún enojado pero con el corazón lleno de esperanza Hermione estaba lejos y a salvo, nosotros pronto la encontraríamos.

Volví para enfrentar a Albus, reclamar a mi hija a Draco y volver al campo, donde Hermione nos esperaba ya.

Los pasillos del castillo estaban vacíos, camine despacio recorriendo con la mano el tapiz de las paredes, me detuve fríamente cuando escuche la voz de James a lo lejos, casi como un susurro lejano, corrí a su encuentro y lo vi, no me llamaba a mi, mantenía en sus pequeñas manos el caballito de juguete que hacía días le había comprado, y jugaba, a su lado su hermana le sonreía y palmeaba cada que este lanzaba a el equino lejos, estaban juntos, estaban jugando sin más supervisión que la de Albus quien solo los contemplaba con la mirada perdida en ambos.

Me acerqué y el hombre ni siquiera volteo a verme, James se lanzó a mis brazos, le sonreí y lo estreche con fuerza, Lily nos observaba, sin decirle nada la levante también en mis brazos y la abrace con cariño, era la primera vez que la abrazaba de aquella forma, cuanto la amaba a ella también.

— Jamás debí separarlos — escuche la voz de Albus — no debí...y tú no debiste volver...nunca, todo esto a sido tu culpa solamente.

Se levanto de la silla y camino hasta mi, deje a los niños para que volvieran a su juego y lo enfrente.

— Tiene razón, jamás debió separarlos y jamás debió de alejarlos de mi, ni a ella, por qué fue usted quien nos orilló a esto, a vernos a escondidas, usted que presumía de amarla jamás la dejo ser feliz con quién ella quería, usted siempre a sido egoísta, lo sé por qué viví con su hermano, se lo que le hizo a su familia, a su propia hermana, sé que Hermione era la nieta de Aberforth y no suya, por qué la alejo de él, por qué le era tan sencillo arruinar la vida de los demás.

— Yo le di todo a Hermione, si se la arrebate a Aberforth fue para que no padeciera nada y fue él quien me la entregó, repitió lo mismo que nuestros padres, los Dumbledore eran así, tenía que sacarla adelante y lo hice...

— Y dónde está ella ahora, de que le sirvieron todos sus cuidados...

— Todo fue tu culpa, tú fuiste quien la orilló a todo eso, yo solo la protegí, aunque no lo suficiente. No lo suficiente. — echo a llorar de nuevo — ahora solo están ellos — miraba a mis hijos — ellos son sus hijos, son los herederos, no me los quitaras.

— No dejaré que les haga lo que a ella, son mis hijos y estarán en donde yo lo decida.

Draco se perdió un par de días, después de enterarse de que su hija no lo era realmente, le conté la verdad después de salir del despacho de Albus, le reclame por mi hija, la quería de vuelta. Le costó dejarla, supe entonces cuanto la había amado, Lily también derramó llanto al despedirse de él, me partió el corazón en pedazos, pero pronto estaría con su madre y todo sería mucho más fácil para ella.

El diario de Ginny donde confesaba todo lo que había hecho fue a dar a manos del ministro, ahora la muerte de Hermione tenía un autor quien también estaba muerta. Terminado el trámite necesario para llevarme a Lily partimos en seguida al campo, las ansias por besar a Hermione me consumían.

Nos esperaba ya con una enorme sonrisa, sus hijos se abalanzaron sobre ella y yo la poseí toda la noche, sería mía para siempre, lo tenía todo.

Éramos libres al fin, tenía mi familia, el negocio y parte de Hogwarts, después de un par de años Albus falleció, vendí el castillo y nos quedamos para siempre en el campo.

Felices, como siempre debió ser.

Hermione siempre sería mi princesa.

Espero que ahora ya no quieran matarme y que les haya gustado esta pequeña historia hecha con cariño. Gracias por el apoyo, los comentarios y sus estrellas me han hecho muy feliz. :)

Les dejo una pequeña muestra de lo que será mi siguiente novela, esta será de Daniel y Emma espero también la puedan seguir y de nuevo mil gracias.

"Can't help falling in love with you "

Prólogo

"El viento le surcaba el rostro, el crujido de las hojas secas era inevitable al pasar por sobre de ellas, no estaba escapando de nadie, esta vez no corrían detrás de él con las espadas desenvainadas, esta vez solo buscaba un escape, la salida a su maldicion, aquella que lo llevaba a vivir la misma historia una y otra vez siempre con el mismo final, siempre con el mismo destino, enamorarse de ella".


End file.
